


Silent Wishes

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Suspense, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry's having strange dreams lately about his Potions Master, while Draco feels the pull of his mate since before his inheritance. What happens when Snape rejects Harry and Draco finally finds his mate? Lots and lots of steamy loving.





	1. Silent Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter 1  
Harry sat in his quiet room, starring dreamily off into the distance. He was awaiting the arrival of his dedicated and devoted pet Hedwig. Why? Because Harry’s birthday was tomorrow. Every year since he first came across his wizarding heritage and met his two best friends Ron and Hermione, they’d always sent him birthday gifts, which usually arrived at midnight. 

“Hedwig, where are you? Urgh… probably feasting on vermin of the night instead of delivering my mail… again!” grumbled the impatient boy. Glancing over towards his clock he noticed it was 12:24am and there was still no sight of his pet. 

Harry finally gave up waiting at about 1:15 in the morning. Since forcing himself to fall asleep was a lose/lose situation, he lay awake staring at the pale white ceiling at 4 Privet Drive, lost in his own thoughts. ‘I’ve never felt so upset, so abandoned, so alone. Have my friends of 5 years forgotten me? They haven’t mailed me all summer! His eyes lids grew heavy and his breathing steadied then slowed as he continued his somber thoughts. Eventually Harry slipped into an almost restful state of unconsciousness, not fully asleep, nor fully awake. 

*******

“Get down here and make us breakfast boy!” Uncle Vernon’s voice bellowed through the once quiet halls like a raging elephant. 

Harry sleepily rolled to his left. Yawning, he lazily opened one eye, then the next, only to find that the surrounding world was fuzzy and out of focus. After taking a minute or two to partially clear his horrible vision, Harry spotted the outline of several good-sized packages lying in front of his bed. 

He sat upright on his bed and scrambled to place his specs on the bridge of his nose. In his hurry, Harry hadn’t noticed the three hooting owls swooping around his room until the smallest of the three flew straight into the side of his head. 

“ARGH! PIG!” shouted Harry as he half-heartedly swatted at the tiny owl. He was too tired at the moment to really get angry with Ron’s overexcited owl, so after a minute he gave up and resorted to glaring at the chirping bird. 

“BOY! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS OUR BREAKFAST?!” screamed Uncle Vernon from down the stairs.

Harry reluctantly pushed all his packages under his bed, making sure they were as far out of sight as possible before departing down to the kitchen to make breakfast. ‘I guess I’ll just have to wait until after I make breakfast to open my presents…I wonder what my friends got me. I hope it’s something good!’ he thought.

Apparently if he stalled any longer his relative might starve to death, if Uncle Vernon’s constant yelling was anything to go by. Of course, this was most unlikely, seeing how both Dudley and Vernon were so obese that they could probably survive on their own body fat for months.

Harry barely kept his stomach contents where they belonged and not all over the table as he was forced to watch the human whales (also known as Dudley and Vernon Dursley) devour their dozen eggs and pancakes in less than 5 minutes while Petunia Dursley cooed over how handsome her “Dudleykins” was growing up to be. 

Disgusted, Harry sprang up and grabbed all the dirty dishes and threw them into the sink for him to wash later, earning him a dirty glare from his aunt as the china clanged in protest of its rough treatment. Harry of course ignored the look and practically flew up the stairs and into his room, pulling out his small pile of presents and ripping open the first one in sight.

 

All in all, it was a good birthday haul. Harry had gotten a box of wiggly wobbly word-full worms from Ron, which were candy worms that could talk to you and mainly attempted to tell the future. 

“You will wiggle your way into another’s life that will carry a lot of death,” a green and red worm had said in a very squeaky voice to him once he opened the container. After picking up the worm and biting off its talking head, he had closed the container and moved on to his other presents.

Hermione got him a small vial of sparkling powder. There were no instructions only a note that read:   
“Only will this dust filled bubble,  
“Work for you when you’re in trouble.  
“Say a prayer, hold your breath,  
“Try to make a fool of death.  
“While you travel your guest may not,  
“Don’t go wasting the time you’ve got.   
“Make your move, while you fear,  
“Run until no danger is near.  
“Time will start when the risk has past,  
“Better keep moving silent and fast.”

Harry, not really understanding the poem, tucked the vial in his trunk, getting the feeling that he would need it in the near future. 

The third present was from Dumbledore it was a book on mythology. Harry took the book and sat at his desk. Opening the book Harry read for about two hours before setting it aside so he could spend what was left of the afternoon in the Dursleys garden. 

He made his way down stairs where he received deathly glares from both his aunt and uncle. Dudley was no where to be found, he probably was out torturing a poor seven year old for his money.

Harry ignored the glares as he always did and walked out the back door into their secluded back yard. He lay in his usual shaded spot under a huge bush that grew under the window to his house. A mixture between the hot summer’s day and the melody sung by the birds and the wind Harry drifted into dream land.

*******

Both men began ravishing the others’ willing mouth with kisses. The taller dark haired man pushed a moaning Harry up against the closest wall in the Hogwarts dungeon. Pressing up close, their straining manhood’s rubbed hard into the others thigh, causing both to gasp at the sensations.

“Oh gods…that…” Harry mumbled incoherently as the man attached his mouth to Harry’s neck. Kissing and teasing it with the point of his tongue, he slowly licked a path down Harry’s throat, then down, past his chest. There he paused to tweak both erect nipples before flicking at them with his long slender tongue. 

“Oh…Take me Severus…. I need you.” 

But Harry’s small whimpers and pleads only made Snape keener on tempting his prey. 

Once hearing those words, Snape forcefully pulled away. Staring with his dark, onyx eyes at the youthful emerald ones, he growled, “How dare you Potter even think of a man in this fashion? You’re a pathetic fool just like James!” 

Panting heavily, Harry woke up, dripping in sweat with a very prominent erection.

******  
So what you guys think? Please Review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Hormonal Imbalance

  
Author's notes: There is a scent in the air that is driveing Draco Batty.  


* * *

Chapter 2  
Hormonal Imbalance

“Master Draco, it’s time for dinner.” A house elf’s quaint voice echoed through Draco’s enormous room. “Master my mistress has summoned you to dinner” Draco did not answer. 

Draco hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and had been trying to catch at lease 1 hour before dinner, but he found that all he could think about was this strange enticing aroma that has been radiating around him all day, causing him to go insane.

“Master Draco should I tell my mistress that…”The house elf was cut off by a very cranky Draco.

“I’m not hungry! Tell my mother to throw my bloody food in the trash!” he shouted his voice full of more anxiety than expected. 

Hearing the news sent from Draco, Narcissa walked down the hall to check on her little boy. Stopping once she got to the door, she pressed her ear on it to listen before going in. She had already made the mistake once before of not listening before entering her son’s room and had paid the price when she was confronted by a very embarrassing image of him writhing in his bed in the midst of a very good wank session. 

“Fucking scent! Go away!” she heard from within the room, her son’s voice low and unsteady. Narcissa backed away from the door, searching in her mind for what could possibly make her son say something like that for half a second and finally it dawned on her. Draco’s birthday was coming up next month, which meant his creature inheritance would be coming to life very soon. She ran with the grace that only a lady of her status could manage, down the hall to her husbands study.

“Lucy, your son…I listened to him through the door and he says he can smell something…”

Lucius took his glasses off and stared into his wife gorgeous eyes as he realized what was happening to their only son. “I will go talk to him.” Lucius announced with great pride, while he was snickering inside. ‘Oh the things he will go through, the sex drives will kill him’ Lucius thought to himself. He had not inherited this ancestral trade but knew that it had a tendency to skip every third generation. 

He quickly walked to Draco’s room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer from inside but a whimper, he opened it slowly.  
“Drake? I need to talk to you...” 

Draco didn’t look up from his position face down on the bed. “Go away! I need too be alone right now…” Draco’s muffled voice pronounced. “I just really need to be alone!” He had, of course, been tending to the needs this scent has been causing him. 

Lucius sat on the corner of the bed and crossed his legs. “Now son, I know what you’re going through is rather difficult to handle but…” 

“What! You have no idea what I’m going through! I need…” Draco stuttered with great difficulty. 

Lucius put a loving hand on his child’s shoulder to calm him. “Son, I do know… does this scent make you want to do things to someone? Dirty things? Naughty things ...” Lucius’s voice slowly became more seductive as his sentence continued.

“Enough! I get the picture already…and yes it does, ok?! But… how do you know?” Draco asked as his eyes turned from sadness and longing to confusion and suspicion.

“Well son you will inherited a power unlike no other. One side effect of this power is that you will need a mate, and only his or her scent will attract you… further more you will need to be with them come your first breeding cycle, which will most likely begin in a couple of months. Luckily I do believe that you must be close friends or at least acquainted with your destined mate, seeing how you can already smell their scent. Try looking for an item belonging to someone else. Maybe it will indicate who is your destined. After your birthday when your creature emerges and you gain the power you deserve, you will find that only your mate can satisfy your needs, until then you will have to satisfy your growing hunger with others.” Suggested the blond before, patting his son comfortingly on his shoulder and left. 

After Lucius left Draco pondered his words, then began searching his room, seeking anything that didn’t belong to him or his parents. After a few minutes of searching he only found two things: a pair of Crabbes old shoes that he stole it his first year at Hogwarts, and a bookmark that Goyle had given him as a birthday present. 

“Disgusting!!” He shrieked after taking a long sniff of the boot. As he scrunched up his face at the smell he knew that Crabbe couldn’t possibly be his destined, and when the same occurred with the bookmark he knew that neither of his two friends were his mate. By now his hormones were running wild and he just needed to fuck someone! 

Tired of being condemned to the boring walls of his room he got dressed in loose blue jeans and a muscle shirt and prepared to go out for a night on the town. Leaving his room, he only had three things on his mind: Need mate, need man, and need sex.

“Where are you going at an hour like this?” his mother asked politely while continuing to read a book on beauty as he passed by the lounge.

“I need to get laid I won’t be back until tomorrow morning!” Draco called over his shoulder impatiently. His poor mother didn’t know whether to believe him or forget about it because he was angry and bound to say anything crude. Deciding to keep her mouth shut, she gave a small sigh and went back to her reading.

*******

It was a warm night. The stars were shining, the moon was glimmering and no clouds were visible. It was perfect. 

But of course Draco didn’t admire the natural beauty of it all due to his set goals for fucking someone so hard that they wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week.

He stalked darkly down the street where an old pub was, knowing it was swarming with people already smashed that he could use. The scent that has haunted him for so long still lingered in the air, teasing his senses.

“Hey handsome wanna take mama for a ride?” a very stunning woman in her mid thirties staggered up to the young blond, reeking of alcohol. 

“Sorry, men only…” Draco replied before noticing what he had said. ‘Men only?’ He assured himself that he only said that so he could ditch the gorgeous woman that through herself at him. He wanted sex, she was offering, and he didn’t accept.’ He always preferred men, but assumed that if either sex was willing then he would accept due to his growing need. ‘What is wrong with me?’ He gave her one last disgusted scowl and continued into the pub. 

A young man around 21 years old had observed the entire incident out side and had followed Draco into the pub. He was a good two inches taller than Draco but a little thinner with stunningly high cheekbones and gorgeous pale blue eyes. His hair is a radiant black and his skin was an olive brown. Licking his thin lips, he began stalking towards his blond prey.

Draco stood at the bar and ordered a drink the bartender wouldn’t usually give an under aged wizard alcohol but Lucius persuaded him otherwise. “One blow job” Draco announced to the bartender, not noticing the man behind him.

“Coming right up, sir,” replied the bartender as he went off to make the young man his usual drink. 

“I bet I can give you a better blow job than anything he can make” the young man whispered into Draco’s ear. His breath sent chills down his spin as Draco unconsciously curved his back and leaned into the man’s firm chest. He turned his head to face the other man.

“You think you can? I believe the blow jobs here are the best by far than any others around the world,” he smirked, his face mere inches from the other’s.

“Well, you haven’t tried my blow jobs yet now so how are you so sure?” The dark mans voice was deep and passionate, and made waves of lust ripple through Draco’s body. “Maybe you should come back to my place so I can give you a taste?” 

Draco smirked and followed the man out of the bar, leaving his drink at the counter untouched. This is what Draco wanted, but being with a stranger was a new experience for Draco. He was thrilled to experiment with such a hot man. As he thought about this new “adventure”, Draco was led to a Black Lamborghini. 

“…You have taste!” Draco said with a raised eyebrow as he took in the sleek car. Both climbed into the front seat.

“My name is Chris by the way,” said the man, ignoring Draco’s fidgeting in his seat. The man was only centimeters out of his reach, he wasn’t sure he could wait any longer.

“Umm… How much longer is it?” Draco said. Chris averted his eyes from the road and looked at the desperate man beside him. 

“Wanna go somewhere closer?” Chris was sort of anxious himself. 

“Yes!” Draco didn’t care how desperate he sounded; he needed to face fuck this man, and he needed to do it NOW. 

Chris pulled over into an empty parking lot of an abandoned shop and turned off the car. 

“I always wanted to do it in a car” Draco said while climbing out of the car to relocate to the back seat. Chris followed Draco and soon both men sat in the back seat on either side of the car. 

“So…” Draco had no idea how to start the activities. Chris noticed how uncomfortable the young man looked and decided to make the first move by leaning over and pressing his thin lips onto Draco’s full, quivering mouth.

That simple touch shot Draco’s hormones into over drive. All his legendary self-control flew out the window as he opened his mouth to admit the probing tongue of the other man and intertwine it with his own. As the kiss continued Chris swung one leg on ether side of Draco with great difficult, due to the height of both men. The car had its convertible roof on which made Chris angry at his thoughtlessness. He couldn’t get enough leverage to really screw the sexy blond before him. 

Draco passionately kissed the man seated in his lap. He Held the back of his head so Chris couldn’t disconnect their kiss even if he wanted to. Moaning Draco pressed his restricted cock into his clothed ass. Chris also pressed his straining cock into Draco’s stomach. 

They dry humped for over 10 minutes all the while never disconnecting their lips. With every thrust they moaned loudly, the friction becoming unbearable.

“When are you going to let me experience this great blowjob of yours?” Draco smirked with more confidence than even he expected. 

“Mm…As you wish my master…” 

His front passenger seat folded twice, making tons of room for Chris to kneel on the car floor and rest between Draco’s legs when the foreplay finished. He kissed Draco’s swollen lips once more before moving to his ear lope, making sure the blond was being worked up into quite a state, then he licked up and down the side of his ear slowly before licking circles around the inside. 

Draco was moaning loudly and shivering at the sensations the other man’s tongue was making him feel. Once he was finished with the blonde’s ear, Chris kissed down Draco’s neck, biting and sucking causing the areas to redden from the attention, all the while their breathing was becoming more and more unsteady and Draco gasped whenever Chris hit any particularly sensitive spots. 

Chris slowly lifted Draco’s shirt above his head and placed it on the empty seat beside them. Working with the newly exposed flesh, he continued his path down Draco’s firm chest to his pert nipples, which he sucked and nipped at lightly until Draco was a writhing mess beneath him. 

Draco moaned and thrust his hips into Chris, encouraging him to continue his worship over his body. Chris detached his lips from the sensitive nipples and licked down to one side of Draco’s body. He stopped once he got to his hipbone and bit it playfully.

“Oh fuck!” Draco groaned as he threw his head back and pressed harder into Chris.

“Did I hurt you” Chris asked with an ‘I-hoped-it-hurt’ smile. Draco shook his head and pressed Chris’s head lightly towards his swelled cock. Chris used more forced against the persuasive hand, not wanting to give in to Draco, until he knocked it away with his own hand before he began licking circles around his navel then penetrating it with his tongue. 

As Chris continued to play with the boy’s pale and sensitive flesh with his tongue, he undid the buttons to his pants. 

“You need to lift up for a sec…” murmured the man as he made a love bite right at the very edge of the pant waist, just below the blonde’s navel.

Draco did as instructed and soon his pants were down to his ankles. Chris was surprised to see flesh. Draco had been in such a rush to escape the scent and his room that night that he had forgotten to put a pair of boxers on before departing. Thinking of the scent, Draco realized that it was beginning to fade now that all his clothes were off. He made a mental note to search his clothes when this was over to see if there was something in them belonging to someone else before he turned his undivided attention back to the man before him.

Chris licked beside Draco’s cock on his stomach, causing it to start twitching in desperation. Seeing this, Chris licked lower and teased his balls, only lightly brushing them with his tongue and grazing them with his lips before pulling away.

He looked up to see a very sensual and incredibly turned on Draco clutching the side of the seat. Smirking, Chris gave in and licked painfully slowly up the underside of Draco’s shaft. Once he reached the head, Draco moaned loudly.

“I’m gonna cum!” Chris enveloped his head with his lips and sucked for a moment until Draco’s seed filled his mouth. He sucked and sucked until Draco was dry and squirming from the sensory overload his brain was going through. Chris smiled at how well he did.

“I must be great since I didn’t even get to the actual Bj?” Draco was panting heavily and only sighed. 

“What can I say? I was desperate…you bloody tease.” Draco looked down at Chris. “Want me to give you a blow job?” 

Draco really didn’t want to but knew it would be unfair if he didn’t.   
“Nope, that’s ok. Blow jobs really aren’t my thing. Come back to the pub tomorrow and maybe we can fuck?” Draco smiled wildly and kissed Chris chastely on the lips.

“Sure.”

Draco got dressed in the backseat while Chris drove him home. He knew that he wouldn’t see that guy again for at least a year. ‘A free blowjob…wow I’m too good; Draco thought, smirking to himself. 

Once they arrived at his house He lent over and kissed Chris one last time.

“See you tomorrow?” Chris asked with hopeful eyes.

“Sure” Draco left the car and headed to his front door. 

Once he stepped into his house he noticed that everyone had already gone to bed. It was 2 in the morning and he couldn’t be more awake. Then a thought occurred to him. ‘I need to check my cloths to see if I have something of my mates’. 

He walked to his room and removed all his clothing and laying them out on his bed. Putting on his pajama pants, he began his search. Nothing was on his shirt or in his shoes, he began searching through his pants only to find a balled-up note in his pocket. He threw it to the side without opening it. The scent left him. 

‘The note… the note belongs to my lover...’Draco stood staring at the note hesitant to open it. Corner by corner he opened it slowly, anticipation flowing through him.

 

Meet me at the old oak! We will settle this once and for all! 

Harry Potter

 

Draco dropped the note and sat on his bed. Could it be true?? That his nemesis is his mate? Well at least he is a he and not a she… Draco lay his head down and drifted into an ungraceful sleep. Dreaming only of his mate.


	3. Secret Desires

Chapter three  
Secret Desires

********

“My heart is broken; my mind is unsatisfied; my life is incomplete without… him.” 

A young man breathed deeply, allowing every inch of his lungs to be filled with all the purities of the world. “I must have him...though I cannot. He is the forbidden fruit, untouchable yet so desirable he can drive men insane.” 

Sighing heavily he went back to reading, for he knew that even thinking of doing such a dishonorable thing, would bring shame to his family and maybe even death. But admiring perfection from afar couldn’t hurt, could it? 

******

Harry stood at platform 9 and 3⁄4, waiting for the Weasley crew to show up so they could all once again board the Hogwarts express together. The Dursleys had dropped him off far too early; an hour early to be exact, so to pass the time he walked over to a pop machine and slid some change in and out came a Dr. Pepper 

He sipped his drink slowly and had almost finished when he saw Mrs. Weasley heading his way. 

“Harry! My dear, how are you?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she hugged Harry in a firm yet loving manner. She is the only real mother figure that he has known since the day of his birth mother Lilly’s tragic death.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just had the usual summer I suppose. Living with the Dursleys, you can’t really expect much of a difference,” Harry replied while looking behind Mrs. Weasley expecting to see a bunch of red heads waiting to greet him, only to find no one. Not Ron, not Ginny, and no Hermione. 

“Sorry but, where is everyone?” Harry asked his confusion plainly visible on his features.

“Oh bless my soul! How could I forget? Harry, I have come to tell you that they will not be attending Hogwarts this semester. Actually, neither will Hermione…” she said cautiously, watching Harry’s face carefully.

Sensing that he was about to explode with questions she raised her hand to signal she was not finished. 

“They have been accepted as exchange students in Romania… I’m sorry Harry but the school was… umm was a bit…” 

“Oh say it already!” Harry’s temper was flaring now. How could they abandon him like that and then not tell him themselves to his face? Instead they send a messenger. Whatever happened to the “brave and loyal Gryffindors” they were supposed to be?

“Harry the school is afraid that you will draw You-Know-Who there if you came.” Harry just rolled his eyes at her weakness; to be afraid of a name is pathetic.

“Fine…thanks for coming.” Still upset with the news he hugged Mrs. Weasley but couldn’t help forgiving his friends. No matter what, they are his best friends and he just couldn’t stay mad at them. But that didn’t mean that they weren’t getting a very long heart to heart lecture about deserting their best friend and not telling him themselves once they got back.

Harry hauled his own luggage through the barrier to platform 9 and 3⁄4. There was fog in the air. It was so humid that every time he breathed deep he could feel his lungs filling with hot, wet moisture. The train whistled loudly, signaling for all the passengers to board at once.

Once aboard the Hogwarts Express he walked down the hall to find an empty compartment. Sliding the door open to the very last compartment he found that it was unoccupied. Sitting down, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about the betrayal of his friends. ‘Now who will I hang out with? Neville…that’s depressing!’ 

Harry really didn’t mean what he said. He was still enraged and needed a scapegoat, and if his target was Neville then so be it. Just then the compartment door swung open. 

“Malfoy, bugger off!” Harry growled as he looked deep into Draco’s eyes and saw the usual hatred burning within them, though there was something else behind it all. A spark of what looked like…longing? 

Harry pushed the thought from his mind. With the trademark Malfoy smirk, Draco raised his wand. 

“Do mind your manors Potter; I am a prefect after all.” Malfoy’s grin spread even wider across his well-groomed face when he noticed Harry had started to clench his fists.

“You…a prefect? So how much did your daddy have to pay this time?” Harry asked as he stood to show more dominance over the situation.

“Only double the amount that the Weasley house is worth…” Draco smirked, satisfied that this angered his betrothed.

“Sod off Malfoy!” Draco took a step forward towards where Harry stood. They were far enough away to give a good punch if needed but close enough that they could smell the others scent and feel the other boy’s breath.

Draco’s mind started to swirl and his head felt light. This scent is driving him mad! Oh, how he wanted to rip off Harry’s clothing and fuck him right there, right then. 

Harry became very confused and a little flustered when Draco’s glare turned into a very passionate stare. ‘What is Malfoy playing at?’ Harry thought to himself. ‘Is he going to kiss me or hex me’ Harry was extremely confused at the whole situation.

Their awkward stance was quickly interrupted by Dean and Seamus, the new Gryffindor Prefects. After a quick verbal battle about disturbing innocent students and minding their own business, Draco was sent back to his compartment while the two Gryffindor’s left to patrol the halls. 

Harry felt cold as he was alone once more. Of course he was alone, he was always alone. And then a thought occurred to him that made his gut pull with anxiety. 

’Wow Malfoy has really grown up to be rather sexy…no bad thoughts, bad thoughts! He is your enemy! But a gorgeous enemy at that…. No! Think of Neville and McGonagall, oh and Dumbledore with his cock in her mouth!” Harry shuddered and his face paled. 

“Yup…that did the trick.” 

********

Once the train had reached its destination all students dressed in their school robes and exited the train in an orderly fashion. As usual all first years were escorted by the care of magical creatures teacher Hagrid to the small boats, while all second years and up piled in the horseless carriages, four students could fit into one. 

Harry ended up being the last off the train, so in turn the last to arrive at the carriages. Climbing into one near the end of the line, he found himself stuck in one with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Aren’t there any other carriages that you can infest?” Draco drawled in a bored, professional tone.   
“No…” Harry was depressed and couldn’t will himself to argue with Draco, taking the blond aback by his lack in effort.

Harry took a seat opposite Draco, wedged in between Crabbe and the side of the carriage. Draco pretended to stare out the window as did the rest of the passengers, but whenever he felt that Harry wasn’t looking in his direction he would glance over at his mate. ‘How could you, Harry Potter be my betrothed? You will never love me will you? I will just have to die or live an empty life without you...’

Harry looked over from the window and noticed Draco staring at him ‘What is he looking at? Gods if I didn’t know better I would think he was gay!’ 

Harry himself was confused as to what sexual orientation he preferred. He hadn’t felt strong feelings for a woman before, excluding Cho of course, nor did he have any for a man, though one time when he was walking down private drive he saw a young man kissing one of his cousin’s friends. They had looked so passionate and alluring, which of course made them the center of all of Harry’s sexual dreams for almost 2 mouths after the sighting. 

Draco’s foot leaned onto Harry’s, shaking him back into reality. Harry never moved his foot away. Instead he glanced up to see a pair of grey eyes staring at him. Both boys quickly reverted their gazes and blushed.

Feeling his mate’s foot with his own was incredible for Draco. He was screaming with joy inside his mind, but only allowed a small smile grace his physical appearance and give away the happiness he felt inside.

Right then their carriage came to an unwanted stop. Both of Draco’s minions piled out first leaving Harry and Draco alone in the carriage. Both boys stood at the same time and made to leave. 

“Beasts before beauty Potter…” Draco drawled while motioning with his hands for Harry to go first. 

“I do believe it is lady’s first,” Harry replied politely as he copied Draco’s previous movements. 

Neither moved, glaring at each other. But while Draco so badly wanted to reach out and stroke Harry’s cheek all Harry wanted to do was punch the git. 

Finally fed up with the glare fest, the boys made to leave the carriage only to get caught at the door, as they had tried to leave at the same time. They faced each other to tell the other to sod off, bodies pressed together. Draco’s eyes glazed over and he panted as Harry struggled to get free. The friction caused from their body rubbing up against each other was causing both boys to uncontrollably get excited.

“Sorry…” Draco groaned as he attempted to get out first. He could feel Harry’s heat radiating off of him along with his scent. Draco’s mouth filled with drool, and his huge erection was very noticeable. He had to get out of there if he didn’t want to scare away his mate. 

After struggling for a good minute or two, they broke free from their carriage. Once out, they looked at each other one last time. They were so glad that their robes hid their erections. As they gazed they felt time stand still. 

Suddenly realizing who he was looking at, Harry broke the staring contest and hastily walked to the castle with the hordes of students. ‘They only reason I’m hard is because that git was pressed up against me.’ Harry assured himself. At the Gryffindor table, No one accept, Himself, Dean and Seamus occupied the seats at the far end. The entire hall echoed with jubilant teenagers as they all got reacquainted with one another. All went quite when the head master rose raising a hand to call for silent’s. The traditional events of the house sorting and the start of the year feast occur as planned. All first years were sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw. The feast was magnificent as usual. The pastries were Devine and the main course was delectable. 

This was the first time Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and felt alone, the realization that his long time friends were gone hitting him full blast. 

He felt uneasy throughout the whole sorting ceremony. He knew someone was watching him. His scar didn’t burn so Voldimort couldn’t be the cause. When it came time fore dinner an inner being he’d never known existed urged him to look over at the Slytherin table. He knew he would find the answer to his edginess. He did, and all he saw after that point was a pair of grey eyes once again burning holes into his body.


	4. Ongoing Desperation

Chapter 4  
Ongoing desperation

******

Once Dumbledore said his final speech and all houses were led to their towers by their prefects, Harry went straight to his own room. 

‘Finally’, he thought, ‘I’m out of Draco’s reach.

Harry sat up in his dormitory alone scanning his class schedule. No one was in his room, not even Neville. Ron was obviously in Romania, and both Seamus and Dean were now living in the Gryffindor Prefect Rooms seeing as they were Prefects, but what really puzzled him was why Neville wasn’t there as well.

“Is he ok...or, I wonder…” Harry felt a huge pull on his stomach. “Is Neville also in Romania?”

The surge of anger that had fallen upon him once hearing the news about Hermione and Ron’s departure returned within seconds of his realization. Taking a few calming breaths, he forced down that anger, deciding that anger was not an emotion he wanted to feel right now; feeling alone was bad enough. Instead he settled into his bed and pushed all worries from his mind. Soon his breathing became shallow and his eyelids fell shut.

*******

“Oh Snape right there… oh gods your fingers are like magic!” 

Snape smirked as Harry begged and pleaded for release as he penetrated his pucker with two long fingers and softly stroked his sweet spot. 

Suddenly the scene changed. Harry’s back arched and another painful contraction began. 

“Her head is protruding Harry… Look isn’t she beautiful?

“I think I’m going to ...” Snape moaned as he fainted, his body dead weight on the floor at the doctor’s feet. 

All the while Harry was staring at the child with utter disgust on his face; it had Snape’s head on and infant’s body.

“How…?”

“Cute?” the doctor stated with a smile. 

“No, I was going to say disturbing!”

Harry awoke, heart palpitating and his head felt very light. 

“BLOODY HELL!” Harry grabbed his stomach, and sighed when he felt its flatness.

“I’m so glad guys can’t get pregnant!” he murmured as he relaxed his head into the pillow and closed his eyes again. Listening to the rustling of the wind and feeling to cool chills of the night seep into his room threw his open window.

Harry didn’t get back to sleep all night, all he managed to do was drift in and out of consciousness for less then an hour at a time.

******

Draco lay awake in his four-poster bed thinking of the moment he and Harry shared on the way to school. He took his time replaying every movement Harry made, and every emotion that shone across his face. The way his hair fell ever-so-slightly in his face, the way his eyes seemed to gleam emerald fire in their gaze at him, the way his breath came out in small pants.

”Oh Merlin! Potter, can’t I ever stop thinking of you?” Draco groaned as he rested his head back onto his pillow and shut his eyes. 

“What was that Drake?” Blaise asked as he leaned off his bed and looked over at Draco, whose cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he lay still in his bed pretending to be asleep.

Blaise only shrugged and turn to his left to blow out the candle.   
Draco waited until he could here the rhythmic breathing of his fellow Slytherin, and then let loose the breath he was holding.

Still unable to sleep, he began to search his mind for a memory of Potter standing there on the train full of anger and dominance. Staring at the Harry Potter in his mind, he scanned the well-built boy from his head to his well defined chest, then to Draco’s most favorite appendage: his crotch. 

Draco had always wanted to see Harry’s cock, but had thus far never had the opportunity. As he continued gazing at the Harry in his mind, Draco’s hand began to gently brush against his own chest, tweaking his nipples then drawing slow, lazy circles around his navel.

Before continuing he looked around his dormitory to see if anyone was awake. Satisfied that he was the only one not in dreamland, he positioned himself by raising his pillow a little so he wasn’t laying flat then his left leg so it was bent. 

He took a deep breath, then thought about how big Harry might be and what it would feel like inside him. He let his right hand slide down his pale well-toned chest and abdomen, then slowly and cautiously under his silk, black and red hearted boxers. As he let his fingers trace up and down his shaft, he felt his smooth, perfect Malfoy dick began to come alive. It twitched and swelled until it was its full length, 7 1⁄2 inches. 

Draco let out a soft moan. His left hand continued its tweaking and massaging his nipples as he reached lower with his right to fondle and massage his balls.

“Oh gods Harry…” Draco whispered only loud enough to be heard if an ear was press up against his mouth. 

While massaging his balls he pressed lightly on the sensitive spot right under his testicles. Barely suppressing a moan, he realized he could no longer take all this foreplay or he would come on the spot. 

Grasping the base of his shaft with a firm yet gentle grip, he began sliding his hand up and down his shaft in the beginnings of a rhythm. Up, down, up, down. 

Picturing Harry pinning him to a wall and forcing him to give in to Harry’s needs, Draco’s hand started to speed up. He stroked from his firm base to his pulsing head. Now instead of moans he was beginning to grunt. He needed release! He wanted to shoot his load all over Harry’s bronze, sculpted chest and he wanted to do it now.

“Oh gods…I’m gonna…” Draco groaned as he shot his load all over himself and his covers. 

Lying there sweating and panting from his vigorous wank session he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep, body and mind both relaxed.

******

Draco awoke early the next morning to a very sticky bed. His covers stuck to him when he sat up causing a snicker from Blaise.

“I see you had a good dream?” the other Slytherin asked innocently with a grin. “I always have good dreams about you drake…one of these days it will become a reality. I know you want a peace of this” He said running a hand down his chest. ”so why don’t you stop denying your self what you desire?”

Blaise was clearly a flamer. He was one of those ‘I’m gay and I’m proud so come and get some, sweet stuff’ type of men. He always wore baby pink shirts and a purple scarf. Tapping any mans ass as he walked by without regret. No one would challenge him to a fight because he was one of the toughest Slytherin’s in all of Hogwarts, even if his image said otherwise. He had always wanted to get a piece of Draco, yet he wasn’t blessed with that privilege. 

“Well obviously I did, but don’t get your hopes up sugar you had no part in it,” drawled the blond as he sat up.

Blaise never felt hurt when Draco took a stab at his moral like that, he would always just brush it off knowing it was just Draco being a prick as usual. 

Ignoring his brunette dorm mate, Draco peeled his sheets from himself and set off to the washroom for a nice long, hot shower before classes began.


	5. Delicate Hearts

Chapter 5  
Delicate Hearts  
*********

Several days had past since the carriage incident, and Harry had begun noticing Draco’s enticing stares less and less. He still felt like Draco potentially had feelings for him, but knew it couldn’t possibly be true. He just figured it was one of Draco’s sick plans to unnerve him. 

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall eating his favorite breakfast of pancakes and corn pops (cereal) when he realized that he had double potions today with Professor Snape. He was both excited to see the king of his recent fantasies, yet very nervous because he has been planning to get to class early and tell Snape about his feelings. Once finished his breakfast he gathered his advanced potion making book and headed to potions class. Harry was waiting at the entrance to the classroom for only 10 seconds when Snape came swooping around the corner. 

“Potter? What in Merlin’s name are you doing at my classroom ten minutes before it begins?” Asked Snape, eyebrow raised. 

“I…I…” stuttered Harry, while blushing furiously.

“30 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of line.”

“But you asked…”

“Should I take another 30 points Potter?” 

The corners of Snape’s lips curled upward into a smirk. Knowing he had won that battle of words, Snape proceeded into his class, leaving the humiliated boy alone in the hall. Harry hadn’t got his chance to reveal all his bottled up emotions.

By this time a herd of both Slytherin and Gryffindor students were piling into the class. Harry sneered at the passing Slytherin’s as they walk past his spot against the hallway wall one by one.

Crabbe…Goyle…Pansy…and …Draco? ‘Bloody hell!’ the Gryffindor thought as the blond came into view.

Draco had come to class not in the usual school robes but in very, VERY tight leather pants that attached itself to his arse quite perfectly and a white fish net muscle shirt that did nothing to hide his extremely pale but toned abs and his pink nipples, which were firm and protruding slightly from his chest. In Harry’s point of view, they were the most delicious things he had ever seen. 

Harry subconsciously licked his lower lip as he stood in awe. Draco’s hair was styled differently, messily spiked up, and to top it all off he wore a small silver stud on his left ear. The new, improved, and very hot Draco strutted up to Harry and bent near his ear.

“I can tell that you like what you see Potter…” Draco purred then winked at Harry and walked into the classroom. ‘Get his attention… check; make him drool…double check’. 

Harry just stood there watching the blond glide away in shock. How on earth could Draco possibly think that he would fancy such a git? Though Harry had to admit he did like what he saw, and would probably daydream about it for the next week. 

“Oh my god wow did you see him?!” Pansy squealed as she almost fainted when she saw Draco. Harry by now was drooling all over the floor at the way Draco’s sexy bum was currently swaying back and forth as he walked. It was truly mesmerizing. 

Once Harry pulled himself out of his daze and stepped into the room, the only spot left was in the corner, alone. 

”Once again I’m left out,” he sighed as he made his way over to the seat. 

No one heard Harry, but they all seemed to know what he was thinking for none of them looked at him, none of the students wanted to draw any attention to themselves and have Harry ask to sit with them, leading into a very embarrassing and awkward situation, only a single student went against the others and stared directly at him, Draco. 

Harry took his seat and got to work on his potion that Snape was putting instructions to on the board. Harry’s head tilted down as he tried to read and understand his Advanced Potions-Making textbook. 

Feeling someone staring at him, he peeked up only using his eyes, and stared into deep silver eyes. Draco licked his lips slowly and winked again at Harry. Harry jumped, knocking over a vial containing Veritaserum, spilling it into his potion and all over his hands. 

It was a disaster. 

Laughter shot through the class as every student had a good chuckle at the boy’s mistake, glad it was not themselves. But not Draco, who only held his steady gaze on Harry, making the boy blush even more than before under his glimmering silver eyes. Severus walked over to Harry’s desk and sneered down at him.

“You useless git, even Longbottom wouldn’t have made such a mess. 80 points from Gryffindor for clumsiness and pure stupidity. And you will stay behind after class to finish cleaning up this mess … without a wand! Class dismissed.” 

All the students quickly piled out of the classroom and down the halls all the while gossiping about Harry’s behavior. 

Draco left the class but waited on the other side of the door so that he could speak with Harry once he was done. 

“So Potter, what made you jump?” Snape asked, glaring down at the boy.

“Oh, it was because I saw Draco looking at me from across the room and the way his eyes made me feel was strange yet good! He winked at me and did this extremely sexy lip lick thing...” rushed Harry, unable to keep his mouth shut.

“Ugh, ok Potter I get the point… so I see the Veritaserum has seeped into your flesh and now you are unable to lie… how wonderful,” smirked the Potions Master.

Harry’s face paled and he hurriedly tried to finish cleaning up his mess before Snape could ask him further questions. 

“Now tell me the reason you were waiting outside my classroom this morning?” 

Draco, who had been shamelessly listening in on their conversation, peeked his head around the door at this. He too wanted to know why. ‘Why would he be early for Potions? He hates Potions!’ Draco wondered to himself as he continued his eavesdropping.

Harry clasped his hands over his mouth begging his brain to restrain itself. His brain didn’t obey. 

“Well, I wanted to see the man that centers in most of my childish sexual fantasies alone before class started. I also wanted to tell you how I felt about you but I have recently noticed another man whom I fancy or at least I think I do.” 

‘Not too bad, could have been worse, maybe he won’t pursue this,’ Harry thought to himself. 

“I see, and how do you feel about me Potter?” 

Harry knew it was going to come out and he had no method of escaping the inevitable. 

“Well you see I wanted to…” the boy stuffed his fist into his mouth and tried to speak around it.

“Oh, out with it Potter” Snape was having a wonderful time torturing the poor boy, while Draco was deeply mesmerized and intrigued. 

’What is Potter hiding that is so horrible? Draco thought to himself as Snape irritatedly pulled the Gryffindor’s fist out of his mouth.

“It’s about us, and I didn’t want to speak to you as much as I wanted to kiss you…” Harry threw his hands over his beet red face. 

Snape looked like he was about to vomit.

“Potter if you will excuse me, I’m not in the right set of mind nor do I have a strong enough stomach to discuss this right now. Come back here tonight after supper and we will settle this. You are excused,” he drawled as he quickly walked off to his office.

Draco’s heart sank into his stomach, a single tear falling down his pale cheek. After a moment his feelings of sadness transformed into anger and he stormed down the hallway to Divinations class, ranting to himself in his mind.

‘I can’t believe the nerve of him! What could he possibly see in that greasy pompoms old fool that he doesn’t see in me? Oh Harry watch out! Because you will be mine! No one in their right mind can resist a Malfoy!’ He marched up the stairwell leading to the Divination tower.

 

Draco sat silently in Divinations class, thinking of the best way to show Harry that a Malfoy is twenty times the man Snape was. By the end of class Draco had a huge smile on his face.

“What’s up Drac” Pansy asked feeling worried about Draco’s weird behavior the past few days.

“Nothing, I just had an excellent idea!” Draco called over his shoulder as he practically ran from Divinations class and to a corridor that stood just before the Gryffindor tower. There he waited for his prey.

Soon after a sulking Harry rounded a corner and before he could even process in his mind why Draco was stalking directly towards him, he was being pulled away by him. 

“Hey, let go…” Harry protested weakly.

Draco said nothing as he kept his strong hold on Harry’s arm. Harry began to struggle a bit but not enough to break the blonde’s hold. While half his brain told him that he should want to get away at all costs, the other half reminded him that the feeling of Draco’s hand touching him was far better than a bitter exchange of harassing words. 

Draco brought Harry outside and to a big oak tree where no one was within earshot of them, and stopped, never letting go of the other boy’s arm. 

“Ok, we’re here… now will you tell me what’s wrong or should we skip the talking and go straight to hexing?” Harry asked dully, sounding so blunt that his words even shocked himself.

“Ouch Potter you really do look ho…nice when you are forceful.”

“Uh…thanks…I guess…so why did you drag me out here? What the hell do you want?” He asked impatiently.

Harry didn’t know it but his words were making Draco’s dirty little mind wonder. Draco could smell the strong aroma of his mate, making him want to touch Harry and molest him even more.

“Well I wanted to do some thing but… By Merlin, what’s that? Look, over there, what is that?!?!” Draco shouted, pointing behind Harry, his eyes wide in fear.

When Harry turned to see what was wrong Draco stepped forward so he was only millimeters away and when Harry turned around to tell the blond that he was daft, and nothing was there, he found he had one nervous Draco Malfoy in front of him, staring at him with his glittering silver eyes. 

Shocked, Harry didn’t take a step back, he only stood there staring first into Draco’s perfect eyes then down to his full, pink lips that were partial open. 

“Harry… can I…” Draco whispered, pupils beginning to dilate in lust.

Harry leaned his head even closer to Draco’s. Their lips were so close, and then they brushed lips together and closed their eyes. 

Draco was the first to initiate any further movement. After a minute he pressed his lips harder into Harry’s and massaged his lower lip with his own. Draco had never felt such heat and such desire flood his body before. 

Harry started backing up slowly and Draco followed. Lips still intertwined, Harry finally felt his back hit a tree and Draco pressed up against him. Harry could feel Draco’s erection pressing into his thigh, causing him to gasp at the apparent size then moan when Draco ran his arm around behind him and press his hand down Harry’s spine. He then grabbed his luscious arse and began to press even harder into Harry. 

The once sensitive kiss began to change into a contest of sexuality. Draco removed his lips from Harry’s and then moved down, kissing and sucking at his sharp jaw line.

Draco grabbed both of Harry’s wrists and held them against the tree above his head, then proceeded to nibble, suck and lick every inch of Harry’s neck, and then up to his sensitive ear. Once Harry felt Draco’s hot, unsteady breath flick breeze around his ear, his whole body began to shake with anticipation.

“Draco…please…” 

The blond ignored his pleads, and instead slowed everything down. He began licking up and down Harry’s lobe with only the tip of his tongue, enjoying the way the body beneath his shuddered with each touch.

“Do you like the way I touch you Harry?” he purred into the boy’s ear before licking the outer shell again. Draco’s voice was so sexy when he said that, even the straightest man couldn’t deny him. 

“Yes, Draco...oh gods…” Harry moaned loudly.

Harry was angry at himself for having such low self control, but he couldn’t help but surrender to the feelings that the blond was giving him. Oh, how he wanted to be fucked by this boy.

Harry’s eyes were glazed over, so full of lust and passion that it was extremely hard for Draco to proceed with his plans, but he had to if he wanted to force his mate to pursue him not that disgusting old man. 

“Then promise me that I will be the only man that these lips will ever come in contact with,” purred Draco as he pulled away, forcing Harry to look him in the eye.

“I promise Draco...Oh I promise…” Harry moaned helplessly, thrusting his hips forward as he tried to get more of the blond.

Draco leaned in and gave his mate one last kiss, which Harry tried to make it more forceful but he wouldn’t allow it. No matter how much Harry wanted him, Draco would have to be gentle for now.

“Then I will see you later.”

With that said Draco turned and walked back into the school, leaving a very distraught and horny Harry Potter slumped up against an oak tree. ‘Make Harry a withering extremely horny boy…triple check’ Draco thought while he approached Slytherin tower.


	6. Fiasco

Chapter 6  
Fiasco  
Once Draco entered the Slytherin tower he raced up to his dormitory, pushing aside anyone who got in his way. By the time he finally reached the portrait, he was so out of breath he could barely say the password. 

“Ki…tten…ki…kittens,” he managed to gasp out, leaning heavily against the wall beside the entrance.

The portrait swung open slowly, revealing the Slytherin common room with a grand total of two people, a third-year girl and a fourth-year boy, one sitting in the black leather couch and the other in a matching chair. Ignoring the two youngsters, Draco walked up to his room to get a towel so he could take yet another shower, wanting to smell and look his best for his Harry tonight, just in case he ran into him wandering the halls past curfew. However, once he entered his room he found an interesting sight before him: Blaise lying nude on Draco’s bed. 

“I knew you would come back…you can’t resist me can you?” Blaise asked with a flirtatious smile.

“Come off it Blaise, I have never liked you in a sexual manner and I never will. Get over yourself. And for your information, I came back because I sleep here too,” Draco calmly said to his heart-broken dorm mate. 

Blaise stood up angrily from his position on the bed with a raging hard-on, crossed his hands over his chest in a childish way, and walked out of the room, directly into the vision of two, now-scarred Slytherins.

“What are you looking at? Bunch of fags the lot of ya…” he snarled at the shaking teens, tears threatened to fall from his delicate eyes as he stormed out of the common room.

Draco, knowing that Blaise tended to be just a little over-emotional at times, and oblivious to the wishes of others, just shrugged and continued getting ready for his shower. Stripping down out of his clothes, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the bathroom. Not being very careful at keeping towels up, his kept slipping down little by little, revealing blond pubes that led a teasing little path down to his treasure line. 

Just before he left, he took a moment to admire him self in his body length mirror right by the door. ‘Oh, I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it huurrttsss...’ he childishly sang in his head, and then started to dance around in front of the mirror, making kissey faces at himself. 

He shortly got over himself and finally left his dorm, but not without the scarred Slytherin youngsters drooling over his toned body, which nearly set him off into another bout of “I’m Too Sexy”, but he refrained himself. Once arriving at the showers he peaked around to see if any one else was there. Satisfied that he was all alone, he put himself in the very middle stall. The tiles were green and jagged. Each stall could hold at least three fully grown men if necessary and still have room to move. In the stall stood a small chair, and a soap holder that connected to the wall. 

“Gods Potter soon I won’t have to do this solo!” he sighed as he hung his towel on the stall door and turned on the water. The water in the bathroom is spelled to always be just the right temperature all the time, so he walked right under the spray without fear of being scalded. 

Picking up his expensive Egyptian soap he began lathering up his body and hands. As he began to clean his lower body, he realized just how excited he still was from his encounter with Harry. ‘One more jack off session wouldn’t hurt’ he thought with a shrug as he grabbed his well-defined cock in his right hand and he leaned up against the stall wall. 

Positioning his head upward, he closed his eyes in anticipation as he started a slow and steady rhythm. He raised his left leg so it was held up by a nearby chair, giving him full access to his pucker. 

He slid his left hand teasingly slow down his chest and abs, fingers sliding through his pubes lower until he was at his entrance. He had just begun to thrust in a fingertip when he was rudely interrupted by Blaise yelling into the bathroom.

“Is any one in here? Hello!” 

“Fuck!” Draco groaned in disappointment as he pulled his hands away from his rear and cock.

“Who said that? Ok, you’re freaking me out! Come out where I can see you!” Yelled Blaise, fear in his voice.

Draco rolled his eyes as he rinsed off quickly and stepped out of the stall, his mind was so preoccupied on ways to get revenge on his idiot dorm mate for interrupting his wank session that he forgot to cover himself with his towel. 

“My gods Drake…you look sexilicous!” Blaise moaned, drooling. His cock twitched when he looked down and saw that Draco was semi-hard. 

“Bugger off Blaise!” Draco shouted. He was now three very dark shades of pink. He grabbed his towel and walked, with style of course, out of the bathroom.

*******

Meanwhile, Harry was having a battle with his mind under the oak tree.

‘How could I promise him that I would never touch another man...?’

‘Because you like Draco and will do your best not to disappoint him!’

‘Yeah, yeah, but I also like Snape!’

‘Yes you do, but what did Snape say when you told him your feelings?’

‘That his stomach wasn’t strong enough to discuss the matter.’

‘Exactly! And what has Draco done?’

‘He’s returned my affections... And I got a hard core groping session in the process! Gods, Draco is hot! And those leather pants…Oh I need to get my self a pair!’

‘And now what is your opinion of Snape?’

‘He is a dried up old fool who has lost his chance with an amazing lover!” 

‘That’s just a tad bit conceited for a virgin to say…’

‘Oh hush up!’

‘Ok, so what should I do now?’

‘Tell Snape to bugger off and express the fact that you no longer have feelings for him’

‘Ya that will get him off my back and maybe we won’t have to have the chat he is planning’ 

Harry was now fully aware of his plan; he would tell Snape he no longer felt anything for him and that he has moved on to men his own age. 

He walked slowly back up to the school, his mind clouded with thoughts of Draco. The way he smelt, how soft his lips felt, the way he tasted. It was all so magnificent he hoped that if this was all a dream he would never wake up from it. 

None of the students paid him much attention anymore, seeing as they haven’t heard of a Death Eater raid in ages, nor did they hear of any mysterious disappearances, so he was undisturbed as he made his way up to his room. Harry approached the Fat Lady and muttered the password. 

“Endorphin.” 

Harry walked in after the portrait swung open gracefully and headed up to his dorm to get ready to go have the chat with Snape. Grabbing his invisibility cloak and the vial of powder that Hermione gave him for his birthday, which he had taken to carrying around with him as a reminder that somewhere he had friends who loved him, he raced out of the dorm. Since he and Draco missed dinner due to their little detour, his stomach began to growl with hunger right has he was leaving the common room.

He walked to Snape’s office with haste hoping to make it there in time to talk and get out of there before his curfew kicked in. After a moment of last minute preparations, Harry stood on the other side of the door to Snape’s office. Reaching with a very unsteady hand, he knocked once…twice… three times.

Snape finally answered when Harry was about to knock a forth time. 

“Come in Potter, take a seat,” Snape beckoned him to the chair beside his desk before beginning to rummage on a bookshelf as Harry sat. 

Snape grabbed one huge picture book and then moved to sit in front of Harry. “Ok Potter, now that I’m aware of your feelings I must explain something,” he practically purred

Harry shifted nervously in his seat. ‘Should I tell him I no longer lust over him…?’ Harry thought as he continued fidgeting.

Snape flung the book open and turned to a picture of a woman, she wasn’t beastly but neither was she beautiful. “This was my lover Potter; we shared a nice, happy life together. We wanted to have kids… but I had discovered long before I met her that I preferred men over women. However, I loved her dearly, so was willing to make that sacrifice. Except one day she found a gay porno in one of my potions books and left me. I loved her Potter! More than I have ever loved another person! And being a fucking fag ruined it all!” He shouted, anger suppressed for decades beginning to bubble out of him.

Harry was now becoming afraid. The look in Snape’s eyes directed at him was pure hatred. “I’m sorry for your loss, Professor, I truly am, but I have to go now…” 

Snape just laughed and waved at the door, making it shut hard and locked itself. “I’m not done talking Potter, sit down, don’t be rude” he smirked, crossed on leg over the other. “Being gay is a horrible thing you see, it ruins relationships and it is impossible to find a lover.” 

He paused, letting it soak into Harry’s young mind. “I have been searching for other men willing to engage in sexual relationships with me for a long time Potter, and have thus far been unsuccessful.” Snape’s eyes were quickly becoming even colder and darker.

Harry paled at the look in those eyes. “Please, Professor I have to go now, I promised…”

“Do you really think I’m going to let you go after you have so willingly come to me and offered me your virginal body?” He smirked evilly as he leaned forward in his seat.

Harry’s heart was palpitating hard in his chest. ‘Oh my god…is Snape going to rape me?’ he thought as a lump lodged itself in his throat. “What… what do you want from me Professor?”

“Potter, you’re even more of an idiot than I thought!” Snape laughed, mocking the scared boy.

Harry stood up and turned to leave the room, but Snape was too quick; in almost inhuman speed he grabbed Harry’s arm and swung him around so that they were chest to chest. Placing his dry lips onto Harry’s, he forced their bodies to press painfully together. Harry quickly clamped his mouth shut and struggled to try to break free of his tight grasp.

“Potter, it has been so long for me, I will have my prize. So why don’t you try and enjoy yourself?” The other man purred as he latched onto the boy’s neck.

“Never! You disgusting…” Snape lifted the unwilling Harry, cutting off his biting insult, and slammed him on his back on the desk, legs dangling over the edge. Harry let out a grunt of pain, and could only watch dazedly as Snape stood between Harry’s legs and pressed both their hands above Harry’s head. Snape grinded his fully erect cock into Harry. 

“You were the one that wanted this Potter! And now I will give it to you!” 

*********

Draco was hungrier than ever and need to eat or else he would die. Skipping out on his prefect patrol duties, he practically ran down to the kitchens where he ordered one of the house elves to conjure him up some steamy lasagna, which he devoured vigorously.

After eating the delicious meal, he headed down to the dungeons towards Snape’s room, hoping to have a word with his Potions Professor. Well, actually, he wanted to tell Snape that if he ever treated his mate badly in class or so much as touched him again, he would do worse to him than anything his beloved Dark Lord could possibly do. 

Draco was only a few feet from the door when he suddenly heard Harry’s voice. 

“Please Snape, stop! I don’t want this any more!” Harry’s voice cried from behind the closed door. 

Draco’s eyes flared with anger as he shouted the unlocking spell and burst into the room. His arrival startled Snape, and he backed away from Harry, who was only clad in his tighty whitey’s. 

“You will wish that you never were born Severus!” Draco declared with a very deep and dangerously quiet voice as he stalked toward the older man.

“I highly doubt…Draco what in Merlin’s name is happening to you??” Snape gasped as he saw Draco’s eyes flicker red while his skin transformed into long, white fur and whiskers sprouted from his cheeks.   
“I never knew you were an animagus!” He exclaimed in shock as he watched his student transform into a brilliant snow tiger. 

Draco growled in his animal form, then roared and leapt at Snape. Once he hit the man he started viciously clawing and biting any peace of skin he could reach, determined to kill the man that had almost defiled his mate.

Harry stood in shock as he watched the gory scene before him. Without thinking, he reached for his trousers and pulled out Hermione’s gift. Once he grasped it tightly in his palm he suddenly remembered the poem she had sent him and knew exactly what to do. 

Throwing the powder in the air he yelled, “Danger is near…Danger Is Near…DANGER IS NEAR!” 

Suddenly time stopped, leaving Draco and Snape as rigid as statues, their battle looking like a 3D picture. Harry, being the caster and therefore was unaffected by the powder, ran over to the other two and grabbed Snape, dragging him over to a closet and pushed him roughly inside. By the time Harry closed and locked the closet door, the effect of the powder had run its limit and time was put back to normal. 

Draco’s tiger form looked around the room for Snape. When he couldn’t find the man, he came upon Harry, who was leaning against the closet door. A deep purr rumbled through Draco’s throat at the sight of his mate, then he started to change again. 

Harry, who noticed the changes, was expecting him to look like his normal, blond self, but instead when his second transformation ended, he was a very tiny white kitten. 

Harry walk over picked up the purring kitten. “Aww…you’re so cute!” he cooed at the kitten Draco, who rubbed his tiny little head against the boy’s hand, purr increasing in volume.

The Gryffindor decided that while Draco as a kitten was overly adorable, it was definitely not normal so he walked over to the fireplace and fire called Dumbledore’s office. Sometime, during their wait for Dumbledore Draco had climbed up Harry’s sleeve to his face, and had started rubbing against his cheek.

Hearing the commotion, Dumbledore’s head appeared in the fire and looked around the room to the boy and kitten on the floor by the fireplace and lifted an eyebrow.

“Why hello Harry. To what do I owe the privilege of this…odd calling?”


	7. Dieseta

Chapter 7  
Dieseta

Dumbledore stepped out of the fire and quickly walked over to Harry and his mystery kitten, who he now suspected to be Draco Malfoy. The kitten had its beady eyes half-closed and purring contently as Harry stroked under its chin. 

Snape could by now be heard from inside the closet to the left of the desk, crying and apologizing over and over.

“It will never happen again…I couldn’t control myself…I’m so sorry…” he sobbed pathetically from within his dark prison.

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow. “Well, I see that our Potions Master is feeling very badly about something…would you care to explain what happened here, Harry?” Dumbledore asked, peeking over the tops of his half moon spectacles at his young student. 

Harry, not wanting Snape to be kicked out of Hogwarts, even though he was his least favorite teacher in Hogwarts (when he wasn’t having wet dreams about him of course), and the man who had almost raped him less than ten minutes ago, took pity on the hysterical man in the closet and began spinning a little white lie for his Headmaster.

“Well, I had detention with Professor Snape this evening sir, and Draco had come just after I arrived to have a chat with him…” Harry paused when Dumbledore seemed to look deep within him, seemingly trying to see if he was indeed speaking the truth.

“I take it that this young kitten is Mr. Malfoy, then?”

Harry nodded and absently scratched along the fur in between Draco’s eyes, causing the little kitten to go cross-eyed and purr louder in approval.

“I see…but that doesn’t explain why our Potions Master is locked up in a closet begging for forgiveness,” Dumbledore stated sternly, giving Harry his legendary, “I-know-your-holding-something-back-now-spill” look, so Harry continued with his fabricated story.

“Well you see what happen was, I was washing cauldrons minding my own business when Snape came over and spat in one I had just cleaned, trying to get a reaction out of me I suppose. Naturally I became enraged and started to yell and verbally harass him, which, might add I am truly sorry for.” 

Harry paused for a moment to stroke Draco’s belly, who had been meowing for more attention from the other boy. “Draco had come in sometime during our shouting match, and when we paused to catch our breath he started yelling at Snape about getting a B on a recent test when he deserved an A. He kept at it for almost a half an hour, while I, not wanting to be outdone, yelled at him for being biased and always hating me for no reason. Eventually, Snape had had enough and snapped. Trying to shut us up he took a stab at my parents again, saying something about my father being a woman stealer, and then moved on to Draco’s parents, saying stuff like his father was a sissy ill-mannered showoff and his mother was a whiny tramp who would do anything for attention.”

The boy stopped again to take a deep breath and to raise his little pet to his cheek, rubbing their cheeks together. “Well, Draco got bloody pissed off at that and turned into a snow tiger and attacked Snape. When things started to get too violent I used my magic to lock Professor Snape in the closet so Draco could do no further damage, and then petrified Draco so he wouldn’t attack me.”

“I see…and why is Draco now a kitten?” Dumbledore asked as he reached up and grazed one finger along the kittens back. “Emotions to great to handle, possibly?”

“Oh… I actually have no idea why he changed…once he wasn’t angry he shrank down into a kitten…and a very cute one at that. Isn’t that right my little Drakeykins? Who’s a good kitty? Who’s a good kitty? That’s right, you are, my snuggle puss,” Harry cooed, not being able to help himself with Draco being so damn adorable. 

Dumbledore felt warm inside when he took in the sight of his two most opposite student’s interacting with out violence. ‘Peace can come from those whom seek it’ Dumbledore thought serenely. “You had better bring him with you to your dormitory for the night Harry, I know transforming takes allot of energy, and until it is restored I believe he will remain a kitten.”

Harry nodded then stood and turned to head out of the dungeon office. 

“And Harry, would you mind asking him if he has any special abilities that we have not yet discovered when he returns to normal? I’m very curious about his ability to transform into animals during emotionally stressful times. Oh and try not to upset him Harry. We wouldn’t want to have a rabid bear chasing you around because you called him a git, now would we,” chuckled the old man.

“Will do sir…good night Professor!” called the boy over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

Dumbledore watched Harry leave the room his eyes held an emotion, that of understanding.

*******

Harry went back to his dormitory clutching his new pet kitty close to his chest possessively, trying to guard it from anyone who he might come across. Once he got to the Gryffindor common room he sat down wearily in a fluffy chair seated in front of the fire; it had been a long night. All the other students had already gone to bed, leaving Harry alone with his little kitten. Placing the now-sleeping fur ball in his lap, he stared tiredly into the serene flames of the fire before him, whose heat eventually lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

For over an hour both boy and kitten rested in that position, the only movements from them, were a few jerks from Draco when he yawned or sneezed in his sleep. Eventually, a rather violent sneeze woke Draco up, who decided to entertain himself by crawling up a sleeping Harry’s chest and rubbing himself back and forth against Harry’s chin. 

When Harry didn’t move, Draco stopped rubbing and instead started licking at his chin. Nothing happened. Annoyed, Draco pressed both of his tiny paws onto his chin and raised himself up to stare with his bulgy eyes at his Harry. After a moment, he began to lick the boy’s soft lips with his coarse kitty tongue, making Harry stir a bit. The kitten smirked in an evil, kitty way, before sinking his tiny little fangs into the boy’s nose.

Harry awoke with a yelp at the pain that bloomed in his nose. Glaring down sleepily at his furry attacker, he grabbed his kitty and walked up to his dorm while still half asleep. Eager to be asleep again, he took his glasses off and got into bed fully clothed and holding a now-yawning Draco.

*******

‘Why is it so hot in here?’ Harry thought to himself as he slowly woke up and took a deep breath, his eyes only partially open, looking up at his red and gold canopy. ‘Mmm…It smells so good in here…’ 

He suddenly realized he could feel little hairs tickling teasingly at his nose, and looking down he discovered the culprit to be pale white-blond hair. Apparently, Draco turned back to normal sometime during the night, and was now rubbing his head up and down on the raven-haired boy’s chest and while mewling quietly in the back of his throat. He had wrapped himself around Harry’s so tightly that breathing took a lot of effort, what with Draco’s weight pressing down his chest and stomach.

Another thing, Harry observed, was that the blond had lost his clothing after transforming, meaning Draco was now stark naked and unconsciously pressing his prominent morning erection into Harry’s thigh. He debated for a moment whether he should wake his lover from his more then likely sexual dream or let the blond sleep and let himself be entertained by the keening noises he was making. 

Eventually Harry decided that he better wake up Draco, since classes started in only two hours and didn’t want to be late, however he also really didn’t want to move; his bed was so warm, and he had a beautiful blond boy latched onto him practically purring. Not to mention that the feeling of another man’s cock rubbing against him was sending jolts of lust through him that he never wanted to end. Harry was not experienced at all with the opposite sex. The feelings Draco drew from him scared Harry yet soothed him. He felt as if Draco would always protect him. Draco is just the thing he needs to shield him form all his insecurities, though his mind wasn’t concentrating on his emotions they were more intoned on the Draco’s naked body.

“Hey Drake…Draco…Wake up Draco,” called Harry, his voice so full of gentleness that if Draco hadn’t already been sleeping it might have done the opposite and put him to sleep. 

“Mmm…” Draco’s response was only to shift his body even deeper into Harry’s, subconsciously taking a deep breath of his mate’s scent.

“You’re so beautiful when you sleep...” Harry murmured into the blonde’s ear, stroking his baby-fine hair softly before his brain caught up to him. ‘What am I thinking?!?! Why on earth did I just say that?!’ Harry thought as he watched Draco finally begin to stir.

“Ok…I’m up… gods Blaise, you just can’t stay away from me for one minute can you?” Draco asked sleepily with a chuckle, eyes still closed.

“What the hell, I’m not Blaise!” Harry shouted, his voice full of anger and hurt. ‘Wait, I can’t feel jealous over someone I don’t even like! Though he was adorable as a kitten…’ he thought as he tried to will his arms to push Draco away, but his arms were much too comfortable and relaxed with the young boy in them, so didn’t listen to Harry’s commands.

It took Draco a few more minutes to take in his surroundings. ‘I’m naked in Harry’s arms, his dorm; we are alone and probably have been all night…’

“Bloody hell Potter! Something good finally happens between us and I can’t even remember it?!?” Draco asked, he had absolutely no idea how he got in his mate’s bed. All he could remember is seeing Snape over Harry’s near-naked body and then just blackness. 

“Nothing good happened, unless you count how cute you were as a kitten!” Harry felt giddy when he thought back to the previous night and how cute the blond was. 

“A kitten?” Draco was beginning to feel a bit antsy. ‘Oh no…’

“Yeah, that’s what you turned into after you were a snow tiger! Honestly Draco don’t you remember anything?” 

“Well…only up to the part when I saw Snape over your almost-naked-but-not-quite body…Oh Merlin…” he exclaimed, started to panic. ‘No…I let my emotions get the better of me and transformed! No! I was trained better than that! …Wait…what if Harry suspects something…He might reject me if he thinks I’m not human and then I’ll die! NO!’ 

Draco pushed himself forcefully away from Harry and stood at the foot of the bed.

“Oh well, you’re loss, it was pretty cool actually, you tore up Snape pretty bad, I had to freeze time and lock him in a closet to keep you from killing him…” Harry carried on nonchalantly, completely oblivious to the blonde’s rapid breath and wide, frightened eyes.

Upon hearing this Draco paled dramatically, and then his world went black.

“umm…Draco what’s wrong? What’s happening to you?” asked Harry, his eyes almost bulging from his head as Draco’s anxiety got the better of him and he began to shrink until he was only a little above 2 feet off the ground. His arms began to suck into him, then morph into fins. By now, Draco had become black all over with a very white stomach; he had turned into a very small penguin. 

Harry took a mental note to ask Dumbledore why Draco turns into the animals that he does, because Draco clearly couldn’t answer him in his state.

“Draco…you… you…you are so cute!!!” Harry shrieked as he jumped from his bed and tried to catch the now-waddling Draco, who shook his little penguin bottom back and forth rapidly as he tried to escape Harry’s grasps. While escaping, his transformation finally ended with his penguin form sprouting a white-blond Mohawk and part of a mullet. 

After a few minutes of scampering around the dorm room, Harry finally managed to get a good grip on the little escape artist. Draco’s little grey penguin eyes swelled with tears once Harry pulled him up against his chest. 

“Aww, don’t cry little Draco-Penguin, I’m only trying to help you,” Harry cooed as if he were talking to a baby. 

Harry went over to his bedside trunk and rummaged around in it until he came across a pacifier that he was found sucking on the night Voldemort killed his parents that had been given to him by Remus along with a few other momentous for his birthday last year. Harry rocked Draco back and forth as stuck the pacifier into the quivering beak, hoping to calm the hyperventilating bird by giving it something to suck on.

“I’m going to bring you to Dumbledore ok Drake?” The penguin only sucked on the pacifier harder as he fluttered its long lashes up at the boy cradling him in his arms. ‘I hope my child is as cute as Draco is right now…’ Harry thought, sighing contentedly to himself.


	8. Explanations

Chapter 8

Explanations

 

“Jelly Frogs,” Harry stated to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore’s office, before the stone creature jumped to the side to reveal a spiral staircase. He climbed the stairs quickly and knocked gently on the ancient wooden door. After a moment it swung open, and Harry stepped in.

“Come in…ah, hello Harry…and who might this lovely creature be?” Dumbledore beamed from behind his desk.

“It’s Draco again, sir…” Harry said while Dumbledore nodded.

“Yes, of course…Do sit down my good boy, I was wondering when you would arrive…you’re here to discuss Draco’s condition with me I presume?” Dumbledore asked in a completely professional tone.

Harry nodded once then took a seat in front of his desk and placed a content Draco in his lap.

“Now Harry, Lucius Malfoy has sent me a letter that has only arrived minutes ago. He has said that Draco will become a Diaseta (Dee-ah-set-ah) On his birth day.” Dumbledore’s expression changed swiftly from calm to exuberant. “Draco has been acting out of character hasn’t he?” 

“Yes...”

“Good, good…and has he tried to communicate his feelings for you in any other way other then verbally?” 

“Well…um…” Harry’s cheeks frosted a light pink.

“This is so wonderful Harry…who would have thought….” Dumbledore exclaimed, seemingly lost in his own little world. 

“Ummm Professor? What exactly do you mean?” 

“Why Harry my boy, this means the Fates have chosen you as his mate, your scent has seemingly called our young Mr. Malfoy to you and only you!” the old man exclaimed, almost bouncing in his seat.

At the words ‘his mate’ Harry grew excited at this opportunity. Lately he had been finding himself liking this new Draco maybe even…loving. 

 

“So since I’m his mate, what exactly happens?” he asked a few moments later.

“You both are bonded or will be by tomorrow.” Dumbledore said while offering Harry a lemon drop.

“Right Draco’s birthday, ok things are beginning to make sense.” Harry grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. 

“Harry only a few weeks after his birthday, your breeding cycle will start,” Dumbledore stated, suddenly becoming more serious now, for he knew how inexperienced Harry was with sexuality. “This means that when it is time to breed he will take you away for almost two weeks, though Lucius asked me to point out that On his birthday he will feel the need to Satisfy his sexual hunger, and that it would be wise not to deny him…Force is in a Malfoy’s blood…and according to the laws on magical creatures set by the ministry I’m afraid I can do nothing to interfere.” 

Harry choked on his lemon drop. After taking a moment… or two moments to dislodge it from his throat, he gasped for air then asked, “Excuse me Professor but what do you mean take me away? And also force…”

“Well he will ask you to bed him; if you refuse then he will only force you. When I say take you away I mean he will find a spot that no one else will know about and there you two will engage in sexual activity for two weeks.” 

Once he herd about the sexual activities for two weeks he totally forgot about the forcing that Draco may do come tomorrow. Harry’s eyes lit up ‘Wow! Two whole weeks! This is going to be great!’ 

“Though it may appeal to you now Harry, be warned that Diaseta’s usually are very aggressive creatures during there second breeding cycle, and Draco may intentionally or unintentionally cause you harm during your coupling.”

"Um Professor? How many cycles are there in a year?"

"Three, Harry.”

Harry paused and thought ‘Yeeaahhh three two-week groping sessions with the oh-so-talented Draco Malfoy. Who’s the man? That’s right, I’m the man. Woot!’ 

“Harry, I must ask you, have you thought about the possibility of bearing children?”

“Children…you mean there are children involved in mating?” Dumbledore thought Harry was hysterical; though it wasn’t in his nature to laugh until his sides hurt. No, he would have to do it when Harry wasn’t present. Harry grew nervous at the idea of children. ‘Not in a million years will I ever have a child.’ He thought.

“My dear boy, do you not know what is involved with this process?” Dumbledore tried to settle the giggles he withheld in his throat.

“Well, apparently not!” Harry was now so nervous that he was perspiring from every sweat gland on his body. He had thought since both boys were male that there wouldn’t be any actual intercourse. 

“Ok first things first, have you ever engaged in sexual activities or intercourse with another man?”

“Does kissing count?” Harry was now blushing a deep shade of red. 

“I see…well Draco should start seducing you by tomorrow evening if not sooner.” 

“Umm… seduce me?”

“Yes Harry, it is after all less than one month before Draco’s first Heat,” Dumbledore stated as he sat back in his chair, preparing his mind for a long speech. 

“There are five steps in the Diaseta mating rituals,” he began. Holding up one finger, Dumbledore continued, “Step one: he must choose a mate, and judging by his recent behavior he has chosen you. Step two: he must find your sexual weaknesses, in order to make it easier to seduce you.”

“Oh….” Harry was screaming inside. He didn’t want his past time rival too know his weaknesses, or maybe he did. ‘Him knowing my weaknesses couldn’t be too bad… he is cute and soft when he cuddles…’ 

“Step three: he must seduce you without contact, for he must restrain from touching his mate until it is time to take you to his spot. If indeed you come into contact your scents will be forgotten and you will no longer be bonded. Draco being the Diaseta will probably die from lack of mate and you will forever regret what you have done.” Dumbledore continued not letting Harry have time to think. “This is where step four occurs…Harry this step involves penetration of the anus, your anus to be specific…” 

Harry subconsciously slid his hands under his butt in the plush chair.

“Penetration! Why does he have to do that?”

Dumbledore sighed at the boy’s ignorance. “Harry before you leave I will give you a book on same sex encounters. That will help explain what will happen in step four, and how to make it more enjoyable for the both of you. But to continue, the fifth step is the most alluring for you, my dear boy. After you have completed step four and step five comes into play, you will feel more alive than ever before, and you will feel like you own Draco. Be gentle with him Harry, he will be very sensitive. Oh and make sure to keep a very large supply of pickles. Most Diaseta’s will crave them and if denied this pleasure they will cry and cry…and cry. They are very similar to a menstruating woman. You are lucky that Draco will not bleed from his vagina seeing how he was not born with that particular appendage.” 

Dumbledore took a moment to remember how emotional McGonagall became before, during, and after her period “During this fifth step you will return from you mating place. You will become very dominant, and will want Draco to obey your every wish. If ever you feel this power become vicious, or feel the desire to hit or inflict damage to Draco, I suggest taking a walk and clear your head before you go back to Draco.” Harry, who had temporarily forgotten the fact that he was going to be screwed by the blond, was becoming excited, and aroused.

“Mmm…I like the sound of this stage! Draco at my, beg and call…now that’s sexy!” Harry was picturing Draco in a butler out fit holding a tray of drinks and snacks. Quickly he changed Draco’s out fit into a tight fitting thong. His mouth filled with saliva. Dumbledore broke Harry from his daydream by clearing his throat. 

“Now Harry I feel I must inform you that you may become pregnant if Draco has succeeded in his sexual role.” Harry’s anxiety resurfaced once hearing the word Harry and Pregnant in the same sentence. He pulled at his collar; the temperature in the room seemed to have risen. 

“Pregnant…NO! I DON’T WANT TO BE PREG…Now I can’t even say it! Please Professor, you have to stop this!" Harry was panicking, he grabbed his chest and his breath hitched painfully in his throat.

“Harry my dear boy. This is the Wizarding World! There are ways to insure that you will not become pregnant. Here, this is a contraceptive potion. Keep this on you at all times and drink it when Draco takes you to your mating spot. And I mean at all times. You have no idea when the Heat will come, so best be prepared.” Dumbledore said as he reached into his desk’s side-drawer and pulled out a vial of light blue liquid. 

Handing it to Harry, his voice went back to being serious again. “Now Harry; watch out for the next few weeks because you will be sorely tempted to do very sexual things to our dear Mr. Malfoy. If you come in contact with him even once during the third stage; the ritual will be disastrous. Remember he will die and you will forever live in sorrow.” 

Harry nodded and stood to leave. Dumbledore nodded back and said goodbye to his student after giving him a small manual on sexual intercourse, thinking fondly of how much he had grown up since he had first stepped foot inside his school. 

 

********

 

Soon after his visit with Dumbledore, Harry was sitting in the library reading the book he was given. “KY jelly is the most preferred type of Muggle lubricant…it will help the *gulp* penis slide in smoothly…”Harry muttered before he closed the book to take a breather. He sat their listening to the silence. ‘Why is it so quite?’ He thought to himself before looking around the library. ‘Where is everyone?’ A cold chill shot up his spine when he noticed that no one was in the library, not even the librarian. 

“Is any one there?” Harry stood from his seat and drew his wand once he heard movement from behind one of the bookshelves. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you sex god stealer”   
All the lights in the library blew out except for the one that hung above Harry. The man that hid behind the shelf stepped forward, revealing a very fuming Blaise. 

“How could you Harry Potter be able to convert a very straight Draco?” Harry was afraid and wanted Draco by his side now more than ever as the Slytherin stalked closer and closer to him.

“I have tried for so long to get him to love me! I have loved him since we were seven years old, Potter! Seven! Forever I have longed to touch him and when I have finally made some progress with him you have to step in and steal him away from me!” 

Blaise’s incredibly-sculpted body took another step towards Harry, who was shaking and begging in his mind for some one to come save him. ‘How can I not be afraid of the darkest Lord of our world but be scared shitless by a really, really big teenager…ok, point taken.’ 

 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, trying to play it cool and act like everything was normal. 

“I stayed awake all night worrying about Draco. He hadn’t come back to our dorm until 11:00 am, looking like he just had vigorous sex! I asked where he was and he said, ‘Fucking the Golden Boy, what do you think Blaise?”

Harry went to retort but was interrupted by a very pissed Blaise. “Well, I think he is right seeing how you are reading a guide on how to be a fag! He was fucking you wasn’t he?” 

Harry blushed and hid the book behind his back. He knew he never had sex with Draco but still was embarrassed that Blaise saw the book. “You are going to wish that Voldimort killed you!” Blaise yelled as he lunged forward and punched Harry in the stomach, causing him to drop his wand.

The Gryffindor let out a small whimper as he knelt on the ground holding his throbbing stomach while Blaise circled the fallen boy.” You’re not so tough! Voldemort must be a pussy if he couldn’t kill you!” 

He kicked Harry hard on his right shoulder. Harry cried out in pain as he fell to his side. “Your pathetic Potter!” he took another swing with his leg and kicked Harry viciously in the face. 

Blood pooled out of his broken nose and mouth from where his front teeth had been jabbed into his gums. Harry sobbed and curled himself into the fetal position, trying to protect his head and vitals. 

“I hate you…” Blaise whispered quietly while lifting his foot above Harry’s head. He slammed it down causing a loud cracking sound. Harry’s vision went fuzzy before blackness filled his mind and he knew no more.


	9. Birthday Celebrations

Chapter 9  
Birthday Celebrations 

Harry lay in the infirmary, sharp pain surging through his body enough to awakening him from his slumber. As he opened his emerald eyes he saw Madam Pomfrey standing over him, her hands on her hips and sadness filling her features as she looked down at him. 

“Well I’m glad to see that you have finally come back to our world, Mr. Potter,” she stated briskly, seemingly trying to hide any pain the boy’s condition had caused her.

Harry didn’t hear a word she said, all he wanted was Draco. He frantically looked from side to side, which took great effort and caused him lots of pain. After a moment he saw half way across the room that there was a bed with its curtains closed around it. Seeing where Harry was looking, Madam Pomfrey frowned and shook her head.

“Don’t you worry your self about him Harry, he got what he deserved,” the older woman said in a confident tone, hoping in some ways comfort the boy.

‘Wait,’ Harry thought, his heart sinking like a stone. ‘Is she talking about Blaise or Draco?’ When he imagined a ghost-white Draco lying cold and hurt in a sterile hospital bed he couldn’t help the lone tear that slipped from his eye. 

“Dobby will you be so kind as to fetch our young Mr. Malfoy?” Pomfrey asked as she sat in a chair next to Harry’s bed. “He is going to be deathly angry with himself that he wasn’t here when you woke, Harry.” 

Upon hearing those words, Harry could only think that the person in the bed was not his creature mate. “Harry, did you know that Draco has been by your bed since your accident yesterday? The only way I got him to leave it was by handing him some Dreamless Sleep Potion and said that you would not be happy if you woke up and found him on the ground passed out from exhaustion. He really is a faithful man, you are very lucky.” 

Just then Harry heard the door being forcefully opened and as he looked up saw Professor McGonagall striding down to his bed, a frown marring her features.

“Madam Pomfey may I have a word with you?” she asked. The schools nurse nodded and stood quickly, leading the headmistress into her office.

“What on earth has gone wrong now?”

“It seems that Draco Malfoy has begun to come into his inheritance. He mustn’t be disturbed, which is why I am here to inform you and Mr. Potter that Mr. Malfoy will not be able to be with him for at least two hours…I do hope Harry won’t mind.” 

“I see… I will give Harry the news.”

“Thank you, Poppy.” 

At that both women exited the office and McGonagall left the infirmary to seek out Dumbledore to give him an update on the news. Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry’s bed only to find him sleeping soundlessly once again. Figuring it was best that he rest and not worry himself over the sudden changes, she wiped a few sweaty black locks of hair out of his closed eyes and went back into her office.

********

Draco lay in his empty dormitory shaking on the cold damp floor. Dumbledore had arranged that no one enter that dorm until Draco himself exited it.  
Draco began to feel a slight tingling sensation run very slowly down his spin and then fill every limb on his body. The line of chills that followed the tingling were full of warmth, soothing him before suddenly it felt like someone was stabbing him viciously with jagged, rusty daggers all over his body. 

The blond screamed and wailed with the pain that encompassed him. It was worse than any pain he had ever experienced, and he had experienced his fair share over his short years. Tears pooled in his reddened eyes as his skin was ripped apart the blood from his veins surfaced then flowed down to the floor, making Draco look as if he just walked through a wall of barbed wire. His blood had started to seep into the floor, staining it a dark, almost black red.

As suddenly as the pain came it stopped. The Slytherin panted, helplessly trying to catch his breath from his screaming. Mysteriously, all his blood he had lost disappeared; his cuts clean of blood and starting to heal themselves. 

Once the cuts were completely closed and sealed, he looked around his dark dorm room, unconsciously waiting for something to happen. Soon a very shallow light sprouted form the ceiling. It steadily grew brighter until it was too intense to look at. As he looked down at the floor to shield his eyes, he saw that the blood that had once seeped into the floor was coming back out of the floor in a much better quantity, and was running down the floor towards himself. 

Draco crawled hastily away from the blood until he was at his wall. A brilliant shade of green and red caught his eye. He looked over to the far corner of his dorm the find and Very large Rose bush twisting its way trough a crack in the wall. Spilling onto the floor climbed the walls and furniture. The bush grew and spread around the room like a hastily disease. 

 

Suddenly all went quiet as two beautiful women stepped from the light and into the room, while a grotesque man emerged from the pond of blood on the floor. Then a young girl with fairy wings sprouted from a large rose. 

“Greetings my child, I am Aphrodite the goddess of love…” the first woman said in an entrancing voice as she nodded her head in welcome, her long white dress shone in the light.

“And I am Hera the Goddess of Marriage,” stated the other woman, her dark blue dress similar to that of Aphrodite.

“I am Hades the lord of the Under World,” roared the beastly man. He was flaming from his head and his face was so disfigured and looked as if it was made up of maggots.

“My heavenly boy, I am Sarina, the protector of all things living,” sighed the girl, curtseying while letting out her fairy wings. She wore a long gown that was made of flowers, and her golden hair reached all the way down to her small little feet.

Draco stood in shock and awe from their arrival, curious to see what their purpose was.

“Today we offer our powers to you,” said Aphrodite. “I offer that of love.”

“I offer that of Marriage,” stated Hera.

“I offer that of the elements, wisdom, and life,” whispered Sarina.

“And I offer the most powerful of all. I offer dominance, control, and death,” boomed Hades.

“Do you accept young one?” asked Hera, frowning.

“I…I do…” Draco stuttered. Right then the four Gods disappeared as the whole room went dark and Draco became enveloped with all the powers given to him. Shutting his eyes tightly he felt his body begin to grow stronger and wiser. He felt the powers rushing through him and suddenly collapsed, his body overcome by the amount of power in it.

After a moment he slowly came to. Upon opening his eyes he noticed that the beings had indeed left, leaving him alone in his room. Draco stood gracefully and walked over to his bed. He felt more alive than he ever had before, and the need he felt for his mate called to him. Grinning evilly, he searched his trunk for something suitable to wear. ‘That boy will be mine,’ he thought to himself, while Hades laughed within him. 

**********************

Harry woke up once more only to find a very empty infirmary. Feeling well enough to leave the horrid place, Harry stood and made to leave, when endless pain surged through his body, making him collapse back onto the bed. He grabbed his stomach where Blaise had kicked him, and moaned pitifully. ‘What the fuck is wrong with that kid? First he is a preppy queer and the next thing I know he is an evil nightmare that just won’t stop…Gods I need Draco…’ 

“Draco, where are you?” Harry whimpered while searching the room, hoping to have missed someone. 

“Right here my love…” whispered the Slytherin from Harry’s right, his voluptuous voice seeming to vibrate in the base of his voice making it sound deeper and sexier then ever. 

The black-haired boy found that he still couldn’t see the blond boy. He looked frantically around the Infirmary. “Draco? Where are you?!”

The blond chuckled as he stepped out from within the darkness of a lone corner. He arrived at the room when Harry was sleeping and waited for his prey to awaken. 

Harry gasped as he looked at the other boy. Draco’s hair was spiked up, in every direction, he managed to make it look extremely sexy. One lone strand of hair fell in front of his face. 

 

Emerald met silver as Harry slowly stood back up, though the budge in his pants made it slightly more difficult. Draco took a step forward; the light hit his body and illuminated it. 

Though Harry was still a virgin and wanted to be deflowered at that exact moment, he found himself hesitating. What if he was horrible in bed? What if Draco didn’t want him afterwards? He knew what Draco wanted now, though. It was blatantly obvious from the seductive stare that flowed from his eyes down to the sexy smirk that lay on his face. 

“Umm Drake? What are…you…um…doing?” Harry asked, even though he knew the answer already. Draco did not answer.

As Draco moved forward Harry noticed he was wearing an open black leather coat that hung to the bottom of his ankles, exposing his bare, sculpted chest, and his legs were wrapped in super tight, blood red snake skin trousers, his arse accented from the tightness. Which of course only made the tightness in the front of Harry’s pajama pants become even tighter. 

The boy’s eyes glazed over as he subconsciously licked his lower lips. ‘Yes you are edible… I have always loved white chocolate,’ he thought with a barely suppressed moan.

 

Harry noticed that the distance between the two boys was closing fast. He didn’t want to give into Draco so easily so he took a step back as Draco took a step forward. 

“Come now Harry, I don’t want to dance with you…No, I have much better plans for us,” Draco purred in his deep manly voice. 

As Harry made to take another step back Draco reached out his hand and grasped Harry’s. “Come here…” he growled as he held the other boy tight against his chest. Both gasped at being so close, and, looking up, closed their eyes and locked their lips together. 

Harry moaned at the contact of their lips, the friction from their rubbing against one another and the heat that was radiating off of them. He had died and gone to heaven, there was no other explanation.

Draco suddenly broke the kiss and looked at Harry’s lips. “Your lips are magical… kiss me again Harry,” Draco panted, forgetting to deepen his voice this time. Harry, eager to taste the blonde’s lips again, leaned in and forcefully kissed the other, tilting his head to the left while he wrapped one arm around Draco’s neck and the other around his waist. 

Moaning, the Slytherin pushed away from him and walked over to a hospital bed. Groaning softly under his breath, he sat down and put his head in his hands while resting his elbows on his knees. “I’m so sorry Harry…I let the creature get the better of me…We’re moving so fast, I don’t want to rush you…” he whispered.

“NO!” Harry exclaimed loudly as he walked over to the bed and pushed a surprised Draco onto his back. “I want this more then anything right now Draco, so don’t you dare back out on me now!” he exclaimed as he walked to the other side of the bed and kissed the other boy upside down, their noses pressed into the other s chin. This made kissing so much more enjoyable. 

Draco, tired of being the submissive one, pushed Harry away growling, “You. On your back. Now!” before kneeling by his head, the will to dominate the other boy overpowering all other thoughts in his mind.

Their positions now switched with Harry lying on his back, legs dangling over the edge, staring up at the blond with lust filled eyes and the said blond purring happily as he attached his full lips to Harry’s ear lobe and began to suck and nip at it. 

“Fuck, Draco!” Harry moaned uncontrollably, writhing underneath the boy.

“Ah, ah, ah, patience is a virtue my love. We will fuck sooner or later, but right now all I want is to taste you Harry. Take your shirt off.” Draco commanded between kissing the Gryffindor’s ear, making him squirm all the more.

Pulling himself together, Harry sat up for a moment to desperately pull his shirt off, then lay back down, eager to feel the blonde’s mouth on him again. Chuckling at the other’s need, Draco lowered himself to the black-haired boy’s collar bone, which he bit at lightly, causing Harry to shriek slightly in surprise and pain, only to suck reverently at the small mark then bit it again, causing a large love bite to form. 

He continued his line of love bites down Harry’s smooth chest while Harry reached up and slid Draco’s shirt off with difficulty, his fingers almost useless from the pleasure the Slytherin was giving him. Once the shirt was off, the Gryffindor rubbed his hand around Draco’s well toned abs and chest before gliding back up and tweaking his coral-colored nipples. Moaning loudly in approval, Draco sucked on Harry’s nipple in return before continuing his line down to Harry’s navel. 

“Oh gods!” Harry whimpered as he jerked his hips up, trying desperately to thrust against something in hopes of finding the delicious friction he needed for his impending release.

Chuckling, Draco slowly undid the knotted string that held up Harry’s pants as he circled the other boy’s navel with his moist tongue.

“Take off you pants!” Draco commanded once he had fully undone the knot.

“You have to take yours off too!” Harry pouted before he complied and pulled his pants off in 3 seconds, forced to wait while Draco took longer.

“Leather is skin-tight, so it’s much harder to take them off,” stated Draco as he wriggled out of the pants when he saw the other boy pouting and crossing his arms childishly in impatience. 

Once Draco finally got the tight pants off they once again returned to the position they left off in, their faces almost pressed into the others’ hips. Draco had conveniently gone commando, so his erection now dangled temptingly in Harry’s face. Curious as to how the blond might taste, Harry reached his tongue up out of his mouth and licked kitten-like at the underside of Draco’s heavy balls. 

Draco shuddered at the feeling of the warm tongue on him, and in response he pushed his own face down to Harry’s confined cock and rapped his lips hungrily around its length through his boxers, causing the boy to moan loudly and arch up into his mouth.

Desperate for more contact, Draco lowered his backside so Harry could reach his cock better, who in turn lifted his head and took the blonde’s large cock into his mouth. Harry couldn’t control him self He was inexperienced with all that was happening but for some reason knew exactly what to do. Moaning at the taste, he swirled his tongue around the leaking slit, then began to suck it from base to head like it was the most delicious lollipop in the world. Groaning heavily, Draco pulled Harry’s cock through the slit in his boxers and began to suck on the head lightly as he bucked frantically into Harry’s mouth. 

Their naked and sweaty bodies continued to grind into each other as they moaned and quivered from the other touch. When the need for release became too great to ignore, Draco sped up as Harry did so that soon they were in sync with each other, with the blond twisting his head from side to side as he sucked Harry’s prick, eager to taste the boy’s essence.

Harry was the first to cum, his body arching and his brain shattering into tiny pieces as his cock swelled and shot his load down Draco’s throat. The bitter-sweet mixture of sweat and salt was delicious to Draco, and he greedily guzzled it all down as he milked the delirious boy’s cock.

When Harry climaxed he had unintentionally let Draco’s cock slip from his mouth, but he was quickly made aware of the blonde’s needs when Draco slammed his cock forcefully into his mouth while his lips were parted from panting. Grasping the base and pumped the lower half of the cock as he sucked the head, Harry desperately tried to ignore the sensations Draco was causing with his mouth to his now very sensitive cock as he struggled to keep up with the blonde’s rapid and desperate pace. 

All the Gryffindor could do was hold on and breath through his nose as he felt Draco’s cock swell in the back of his throat while he face-fucked him into oblivion. Giving in to his orgasm, Draco let Harry’s cock slip from his lips and grinded his teeth together to hold back the moans he wanted to scream as his seed flooded Harry’s throat and spilled out the corners of his lips. Lying down and trying to swallow is very hard, Harry discovered as he desperately swallowed the blonde’s cum before he let his cock slide from his lips and lay back, panting.

Coming down from his orgasmic high a moment later, Draco managed to turn himself around so his face was now at Harry’s. “I bet we taste great together,” he purred as he leaned his head forward and kissed his Harry, causing their sperm to mix together exquisitely. 

Neither wanted to stop kissing as the taste might vanish and that was something they really didn’t want to happen, so they continued to taste themselves and one another all night until sleep finally claimed them.


	10. Second thoughts

Chapter 10   
Second thoughts

“Hey Drake…why are we able to touch each other?” Harry asked when opening his eyes and seeing Draco still wrapped up tight in his arms. 

“Why not?” Draco said with annoyance. 

“Well, Dumbledore said that if we touched then you will die and I will forever live in agony!” Harry panicked, pushing Draco off of him and crawling away to sit on the edge of the bed. He was starting to like Draco a lot and would hate to ruin any chances he had at being with him.

“What on earth are you talking about? Of course we can touch! Oh bloody hell, good job Potter, now look what you’ve gone and done, I’m bloody cold! Get your scrawny ass back here right now and warm me up!”

“I am not scrawny!” 

“Yes you are!” 

“NO I am NOT!” 

“Fine! You’re not scrawny! Now can you please come here?” Draco pouted, setting on his legendary “puppy eyes” stare.

Harry, being a complete sucker, gave in to the puppy eyes and pressed his face into Draco’s neck while wrapping him self around him. 

“Ha. Gotcha. You are,” Draco whispered smugly, almost purring as the other boy’s body heat encircled him.

Harry groaned. “You’re a right prick, you know that?” he muttered while rubbing his face on Draco’s soft skin. 

“Of course I am! Anyhow, where was I…Oh yeah you were freaking out over the touching thing. Ok, basically we can still touch because I haven’t started my first heat yet…which starts in a few days or weeks I think, I can’t really remember when exactly. And even when I start we can still touch just not during the third stage. Now, that is when…” 

“I know, I know, it’s when you will try to tempt me to do very erotic things but I must refrain from any contact or we’re screwed,” 

“How did you…?”

“Dumbledore.”

“That bloody know-it-all! He is such a snoop. Knows everything, that man. I bet if he was Hermione’s age that they would make a great couple and their babies…”

“Please! I beg you not to go there!” Harry was blocking out images that popped into his head while Draco spoke. “Now I’m going to have night mares for a week.” Harry shuddered and screwed up his face. 

“Don’t worry I will protect you… hey Harry, don’t you find it a bit ironic that we of all people are destined for one another?” asked Draco, frowning slightly.

Harry stopped making disgusted faces and thought about Draco’s question. “Well, I suppose it might be the ‘opposites attract’ thing…” Harry joked, earning him a giggle from Draco.

Harry held on to Draco’s giggling form tighter. “Hey, Draco? Does this mean… we can ... you know… do this more often?” Harry asked, blushing a bright red.

“Why, whatever do you mean, Harry?” Draco asked, grinning his diabolically evil grin as he tormented poor, embarrassed Harry.

“You know what I mean!” Harry exclaimed, quickly becoming agitated.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, and unless you tell me, I believe that this, which you speak of, will never happen again.” 

“You’re such a git!”

“I know. And you love me for it. Now, tell me,” commanded Draco in a sing-song tone. 

“Fine! Blow jobs… and other stuff…” Harry muttered, blushing an almost unhealthy red.

Draco decided that getting Harry to say blow jobs was enough torture for one day and held back the urge to say ‘ and what other stuff do you speak of?’ “I guess we will be able to. If that is what you want?”

“Of course I do… that was bloody incredible!” 

“Well of course it was ‘bloody incredible’! I’m a Malfoy. We were born the best, which includes being the best at sex.”

“Hey now, don’t be so arrogant! I haven’t actually had sex with you yet, you might be good at oral things but no one knows if you’re good in the sack.”

“Oh I know I’m good, everyone that has had a try at this gorgeous man,” he purred while pointing his finger from his chest to his groin. “Has never craved for another mans cock…”Harry quickly threw his hands over his ears. 

“Thank you oh so very much for that very useful bit of information, but I understand what you’re saying so there is no point in continuing, so please stop. Now.”

*********

A few days had passed and both boys were found in very compromising position in public places on numerous occasions. While both boys had agreed to not have sex until Draco’s first heat so that it is more special for them, especially Harry since he was still a virgin, this did not stop the hormonally-imbalanced teenagers from experimenting until then. 

The most embarrassing situation that they were caught in so far occurred the day after Draco’s birthday. Harry had had Herbology next and was heading for the entrance hall when he heard a voice calling for him very quietly from the Great Hall. 

“Hello?” Harry called as he stepped into the Hall and scanned the room. Almost immediately he spotted Draco lying on his back on the Gryffindor table wearing only a pair of form-fitting dark blue jeans with his head turned towards Harry. When he knew he had the boy’s attention he stared right at Harry with wanting eyes while biting his lower lip and seductively rubbing his right hand down his firm nude chest. 

“Draco…don’t you have class?” Harry stuttered. His mind was telling him to turn right around and walk out the door so he wouldn’t be late for class, but his raging hard-on told him other wise. 

“Of course I do, I just felt that spending some time to… get to know you better… was more appealing than anything taught in these god-forsaken classes,” Draco purred while lifting himself up and getting onto all fours. 

“Um…o…ok…” stuttered Harry again as he continued to watch the blond minx move like liquid on the table.

“Sit in that chair Harry,” Draco ordered while nodding his head towards a chair at the end of the table. 

Once Harry managed to force his legs to move and was sitting in the chair, Draco began crawling seductively down the table. Licking his lips then playfully biting them, he stopped once he was just about a foot away and motioned his hand like a cat striking and hissed. 

“Oh, you have been a naughty kitty haven’t you?” Harry asked trying to make his voice sound confident and seductive but only managed squeaky. 

“Yes I have…I think I deserve a spanking, how about you?” Draco asked with his puppy eyes and a pouting lip. 

Harry smirked evilly and patted his lap. Draco crawled the rest of the way down the table before leaning in and kissing Harry. “Should I bend over your lap or the table?” he purred, rubbing his cheek sensually against the Gryffindor’s. Harry’s confidence level grew significantly, as he watched his mate seduce him.

“Table…makes for better leverage, and view,” purred Harry back. 

Harry and Draco had become so caught up in this form of role play to notice the students and staff standing at the door gaping at them. 

Oblivious to the voyeurs, Draco got down from the table and pulled his trousers slowly down to his hips while turning and leaning over the table, his pale exposed arse receiving numerous muffled gasps of delight form the onlookers. 

The boys still paid no attention to them, and it was only when Harry was in mid swing that Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and captured the boy’s attention. Finally noticing their audience, Draco blushed from his cheeks to his once pale ass but managed to pull up his pants in a calm Malfoy manner.

“My office… NOW!” Professor McGonagall demanded while pointing in the desired direction. Harry sat shocked in the chair, his arm still in its mid-swing position. 

“Harry, lets go...” Draco said while nudging his mate, snapping him back into reality. 

The Slytherin held his head high while passing his classmates, while Harry looked directly at the floor, too embarrassed to meet their gazes. 

Noticing his lack in confidence and mortification, Draco grabbed his hand in support. “Don’t worry, I told you that I would protect you, so don’t fear them or their words,” he whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry looked up into Draco’s eyes ‘I love you I love you I love you I love you.’ He begged his mind to encourage his lips. “Draco, I …”


	11. Heavenly Ecstasy

Chapter 11  
Heavenly Ecstasy 

It was THE day! Today was THE day and Harry was panicking. He had a shower when he woke up then re-showered 4 more times before breakfast. He wanted to be presentable for Draco. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Draco to re-think his choice in mates.   
******

Draco was having hot flashes, then cold flashes.   
“Oh god’s I’m hungry...No I’m not Uhh I’m gonna hurl!” Draco’s body was beginning to change. His skin paled, (even more then usual) his eyes looked like they turned into silver crystals. His hair began to lengthen. Draco’s entire body became more muscular and chiseled then ever before, though it still kept his boyish figure. Then it shot through him like a bullet. He needed Harry and he needed him now.

Draco vanished in thin air the appeared in Harry’s dorm. Grabbing Harry he held him to his body. And Angel wings sprouted from his back. Harry did nothing nor said a word. All he wanted to do was please Draco. 

He wanted to make love with Draco and then hold him until the fell asleep. Draco and Harry both disappeared then reappear in the sky above the castle. Draco looked around and then shot up into the sky holding Harry even closer. They flew past all the clouds then stop once above the very last one. Draco flew over to a cloud that was violet rather the white and stood on it. 

“Harry look what I have built for us.” Draco sounded so sincere that Harry let out a sigh.

“Of course I love it Drac! It’s beautiful…” Tears swelled up in both boys eyes.

“I love you Harry!”

“I love you to Draco!”

They both stood 14 thousand feet above the ground holding the other. Draco started kissing him. Harry returned the kiss just as gentle as Draco’s. 

“I’m scared Draco…” 

“I would never hurt you my love…trust me” Draco and Harry both knelt while there lips were still connected. Draco laid Harry on his back holding his knee so it stayed bent. Draco positioned his body between Harry’s legs and gentle covered Harry’s chest with his. With a blink of an eye both boys were naked thx to Draco. His wings were so soft and light that as the wind past them they would flow with it. 

“Are you ready?” Harry nodded in agreement. Draco positioned his cock at Harry’s entrance. 

“Wait don’t you need to prepare me it will hurt with out…”

“Don’t worry my love I told you. I will never harm you”

Draco pressed lightly at his entrance allowing the head to slip in easily. Harry gasped, but not from pain but from pleasure. It seemed to be that Draco’s cock was so wet and warm that there was no need for preparation. 

“Harry my love, Do you promise to be with me for all eternity?” both boys were panting.

“Yes Draco forever and always!” Draco pressed his cock in Harry, stopping only for a mere moment so Harry’s body could relax. Once Draco was buried deep into him, he wrapped his wings around them so they too looked like a heavenly cloud. 

Within his wings Harry was being repeatedly penetrated. It was a slow rhythm… both boys didn’t want to speed up nor slow down. Harry was staring up into Draco’s diamond eyes while his Angel was looking deep into his. Draco’s hair was brushing against Harry’s cheek. His cock began to expand inside Harry. Both shut their eyes to feel the sensations. Draco slid in gently three more times and then came within Harry’s body.

Ridding the young man of his virginity. As Harry felt the stream of hot liquid fill his body he let out a whimper and came shooting his load between the two delicate men. Draco curled up against Harry, wings still around them. Closing there eyes they fell into a peaceful sleep.   
***********

Dumbledore stood just out side the entrance to the school. He was on his way for his daily walk, when he happened to notice the sky around him. All clouds were shaped like people. And all those people were in very compromising positions. 

“How interesting…I’m going to have to try that position with Minerva!”

At that Dumbledore retreated back in to Hogwarts to find his beloved.  
********  
Harry’s muscles were sore, and he felt like he never got any sleep. Even though they only did it once…or did they. Harry peaked one eye open and stared down at one horny Draco fucking him hard. Draco threw his head back and screamed, yet Harry couldn’t here a thing. Harry knew his ass was being filled with his lover’s seed, but could not feel it.

“Draco…what’s happening?” Draco knew answering him would be point less so with out taking his cock out he just took of the silencing charm and the numbing charm. All the pleasure from throughout the night came rushing back to him. Draco was fucking him doggy style. Draco was fucking him missionary. Draco… (Well you get the point). And with his sudden pleasure Harry came hard shooting his load all over his chest and hair. Draco did a cleaning spell and grabbed Harry and hugged him.

“I love you Harry”

“Gods… I love you to Drac!” Harry was still panting and out of breath when Draco grabbed him by the hips and flipped him.

“I can tell you like it when I’m on all fours?”

“You have no idea Harry” Both boys had sex for about 22 hours of the day for two weeks. Bing the bottom Harry was able to sleep most of the time.  
***********  
Harry could feel wind passing around his body. Draco was wrapped in his arms. He looked down only to find that the ground was swiftly approaching. 

“Uh… Draco we are falling…” Draco only pouted something about letting him sleep. 

“DRACO WE ARE FALLING!” Draco raised his head and his wings shot out just in time. Harry was being held by Draco only mere inches away from the ground. The world went dark as Harry fainted. Draco brought him to Gryffindor tower where Luna Lovegood helped him to get Harry in bed. Draco didn’t know why but he felt obligated to take care of Harry and would be willing to do anything he wanted.   
Harry woke up early the next morning full of energy and angrier then a raging dragon.

“Draco where are you! Where are you Draco?” Harry stormed out of his room and down to the Slytherin common room to find his mate.

Meanwhile Draco was having a discussion with a Professor on Dumbledore’s orders. 

“You will come and serve him! He is your new master and you will love being his slave!” Draco sneered down into dark black eyes.

“I will not lower my self like this Draco!” Snape was deathly afraid for he knew that no amount of protest would save him from this punishment.   
*******  
Harry finally found Draco, in Professor Snape’s office.  
“There you are I woke up and you weren’t there! How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me! I was so frightened! I thought that you left me or something!” Harry’s anger faded when he saw his man standing over Professor Snape’s body.

“I’m sorry my love but I was going to bring you a present.” Harry’s face paled, but not because of this glorious sight but because his temperature had risen almost 20 degrees Celsius. Harry started tugging at his collar.  
“Harry, are you ok?” 

“Ya I just…umm I need a drink.”

“Actually Harry I think you need a bath”

“A bath? Now that sounds great.” Harry walked from the class and headed to his tower. He was almost nude by the time he reached the bathroom. 

“Sir Malfoy what’s wrong with Harry?” It took all of Severus’s Strength to say Sir Malfoy. 

“Oh stage five in the breeding process has already begun. He will become more dominant. Proof of this was this morning when he noticed I wasn’t there. It has not yet fully started, so he was able to somewhat control his feelings. When it fully starts you will want to hex your mother for giving you life.” 

“What do you mean Dra…? I Mean Sir Malfoy?”

“I mean that I will satisfy his sexual needs and you will satisfy his more physical needs, such as the need to hurt and punish…”   
******  
When Draco entered the bathroom Harry looked over at him, eyes full of lust and desire. Harry knelt in the tub and stared at the approaching man.

“Please Draco I need…. to...”

“What do you need my love?”

“I need you; I need to be inside you! I know you have never bottomed before but, please Draco.” 

“I will do anything for you my love… but you must earn your prize.” Draco de-robed in a very sultry fashion making sure to hover over his sweet spots to make Harry groan in anticipation. Draco turned exposing his white ass. Peeking over his shoulder he whispered. “Like what you see?”  
Harry bit his lower lip then jumped out of the water. 

He grabbed Draco’s hips and brought them close. Harry’s firm cock was wedged between the pale butt cheeks. He used his right hand to try and push Draco over so he was bent over the sink. Draco twisted around so he could face his lover.

“Be patient my love… you have me forever.”

“I know I have you forever but I want you right now!” Harry growled into Draco’s ear and then licked and nibbled the lobe. Every so often he would dip his tongue in his ear causing a gasp from Draco.

“Draco I need you right now so if you’re not willing I will take what I want.” 

Draco used this moment to drop to his knees placing the hardened cock in his mouth. Harry stood there and grabbed Draco’s hair. 

“Look in my eyes when you suck me! Make your eyes tell me how much you want this!”

Draco’s silver eyes stared into emerald. His tongue flicked Harry’s, thick cock head. He tilted his head so he could suck on the sides of Harry’s shaft. Nibbling, and sucking his way to the base. Arriving at his target he placed both of Harry’s balls into his mouth. He licked them and sucked them gently. Harry only moaned and stroked his hand through the boy’s hair. 

Draco’s mouth was replaced with his left hand. As he fondled his balls he licked up the underside of the shaft. Then he took all of Harry in his mouth. He paused at the bottom and swallowed. He went up all the way to the head and then back down. This time he started to humm. Harry was experiencing too many sensations at the same time and went weak in the knees. Harry sat on the side of the tub and allowed Draco to continue. Draco sped up his pace each time he went down he would alternate between humming and swallowing. 

“Oh gods… Drac I’m going to shoot my load down your throat and your going to like it, aren’t you?” Harry’s voice was unsteady. This only urged Draco to suck harder and pump faster. 

“You want my seed! You want to eat it all up!”

Draco felt Harry’s cock expand in his throat. He took one last breath and then took all of Harry into his mouth and felt Harry’s cum flow down into his esophagus. 

Draco looked up at Harry cum dripping from his bottom lip.  
“Now can you fuck me Harry?” Draco took his pointer finger swiped it along his bottom lip then sucked his finger clean.   
“I say when the fucking occurs, and I say that you’ve got about three seconds until I fuck you in our room!”  
*******  
Review


	12. First time

First time  
Draco was on his back naked waiting for Harry.

“How long do I have to wait to get my first fucking?”

“If you keep talking like that Draco it won’t be long.” Draco propped himself up on his elbow’s so he could get a better view of Harry. He was crawling seductively on the floor and then onto the bed. He stopped once he got to Draco’s feet and sucked on his pinky toe.

Draco lay back down. Harry lifted the boy’s right leg and kissed his way down the inner side. Now he had one leg on Harry’s shoulder. To make things more comfortable he swung his left leg over the other shoulder. 

“Now this position makes for better penetration Harry! Is that what you want? To penetrate me with you huge cock?” 

Draco’s voice was so alluring that Harry’s panting increased and his body was shivering with anticipation.

“Harry I want you to use my body! Do whatever you wish! I am always willing!”

“Draco unless you want to be pounded in without any preparation I suggest you shut up.” Harry whispered a lubricant spell on his fingers. He slid one finger into Draco.   
“You’re so tight! I don’t think I will fit?” Harry was just being cocky about his size. 

“You will never know until…Oh gods Harry… you try” Harry had three fingers in Draco and all were brushing his prostate. The room was filled with Draco's cries.

“Wow Draco I never thought of you as a screamer.”

“Oh fuck off and get that cock inside me!” Harry pulled his fingers out and thrusted his cock in him hard hitting his prostate. He couldn’t control himself. He just started pounding harder and faster with every scream that Draco let escape his luscious mouth. Draco has never felt so much pleasure in his life; that is until Harry grabbed his cock and pumped in unison with his thrusts. 

“Gods Harry I’m gonna...!” 

“Oh my! I better come back later” Dumbledore had been knocking on the door for almost 10 minutes and assumed something was wrong so he let himself in.

Harry ignored the intruder and only pumped harder. Slamming his cock in once....twice and with a grunt filled Draco with his seed. All the while Draco couldn’t control himself any longer he screamed and orgasm'd making his body spasm and his cum shoot over his chest.

“Wow if McGonagall was here she would have me take pointers!” 

“Umm professor we are kind of busy at the moment!” 

“Of coarse I was just delivering a present for Harry. Dumbledore was holding a leash though the creature on the other end of the leash was not yet visible. 

“Harry I do hope you like your present! It was Draco’s idea I only assisted in the process of giving it to you.”  
“Come on then what is it?” Harry lay on his side still fully in the nude. 

“It isn’t a question of what Harry it’s more of whom!” 

“Hmm sounds kinky! Is it a striper? Draco you shouldn’t have!”

“He could be what ever you like him to be Harry…” 

Dumbledore turned to the person on the leashed and motioned for him to enter the room. Draco was giggling and bouncing on the bed from excitement. 

“Oh Harry your really gonna love this!” A long leg wrapped with leather appeared. Then a hand grabbed on the side of the door. In one swift motion the rest of the man was visible…

“Well…well look what we have here. A very sexy Snape wearing leather and is on a leash?” Snape’s black hair looked dangerous, because it was spiked up. Harry got off the bed and wrapped a sheet around his waist. Walking up to Snape Harry was eyeing each part of him. He stood in front of him and grabbed the leash from Dumbledore’s hands.

“Thanks for the gift now if you don’t mind?”

“Say no more! Now you boys have a good time… when I was younger being with one woman was hard enough imagine two!” Once the old man left Harry closed and locked the door.

“Lookie here I see Snape’s bum!” From the front His pants looked like normal leather pants but in reality his pants were held on by a strap around his knees and one around his waist. Everything else was bare, though a small leopard skin G-string was peaking through his crack. Snape was sneering worse then ever and growled slightly when Harry commented on his beautiful round ass.

“Oh and what’s more you’re wearing eyeliner. This reminds me of one of my fantasies.” Draco whom remained quite for most of the introduction stared up from Snape’s crotch.  
“Oh I picked the outfit Harry; it was one of your re-occurring fantasies you wrote about in your diary!” 

“You mean you still have my diary?” Harry glared over at a naked, blushing Draco, whom in Harry’s mind looked totally fuckable at the moment. 

“Yes… I’m sorry Harry but I needed your insight on what’s sexy without having to ask you.” 

“I forgive you for using my imagination to seduce me.” Draco smiled and walked over to Harry. Swinging his arms around Harry’s waist and hugging closely to his back he looked over the boys shoulder to see Snape still standing in his usual ‘I’m-better-then-everyone’ stance. 

“Snape?”

“Yes?”

“That’s yes sir now get on your knees!” Snape’s eyes widened as he assumed what Harry was about to force upon him.

“Don’t worry Snape I don’t trust your teeth. I would never give you the pleasure of allowing my huge cock to fill you mouth.” 

“Huge? You’re just a boy it can’t be any bigger then…” 

Harry’s anger began to build. He stood in front of his present and knelt down so they were face to face.

“First of all you may not speak unless I tell you, you can! Second, my cock is way bigger then anything you can handle!” Harry stood back up and started pacing around Snape predator like. 

“Harry you are so hot when you’re demanding!” Draco still stood where Harry left him and was now pumping his cock. 

“Draco my love… I want you to grab a chair and place it over there facing the wall.” Draco did what he was told and soon herd Harry grab his wand. Chains hung from the roof. Using his wand he bound Snape to the chains from his wrists in front of Draco. 

“Now Draco While I watch I want you to do what ever you want to our sexy Professor!”

Draco walked over to the frightened Professor and reached his pale white hand up to touch his face. 

“Oh Draco…sweety will you put the costume on for me?” Draco placed his hands on his hips and exited into the washroom. 

“Well if you didn’t want to stare at my beautiful pale ass then why didn’t you say so?” The sarcasm in Draco’s voice was plainly obvious.

“Look at me” Harry stared at the disobedient Professor.  
“Look at me now or you will greatly regret it!” Snape raised his head and looked dully into Harry’s eyes. 

“I’m going to love every moment of this! Why don’t you try and enjoy your self Severus?” Harry repeated the same phrase Snape used right before he attempted to rape him. “Pott…Sir I never meant…”

“What did I say about speaking!!!!!?” Snape lowered his gaze back to the floor. 

Draco stepped out of the washroom in what looked like black booty shorts and a tie.

“Am I bootylicious enough for you baby?” Draco spun around. Harry’s cock twitched at the sight and even Snape let out a small whimper. Draco’s cock was straight up and noticeable. 

“Umm that knew paint on clothing does nothing to hide your excitement!” 

“I no, Make’s taking it off all the more interesting.” Draco walks over to his mate in a sultry fashion. Once arriving at his target he swung one leg over Harry and straddled the young boy. His ass was rubbing against Harry’s firm cock.   
“Like my shorts? Or lack there of?” 

“If I say I don’t will you let me take them off?” His hands wrapped around the blonds waist and pressed him harder into his cock.

“Only if you promise to fuck me after!”

“OK. Would you like Severus to suck your cock?” Snape almost fainted from shock. Silver eyes turned towards his Professor and smirked evilly. 

“Sure. But I’ve always wanted to try a three way kiss?”  
“Anything, for you my love.” Harry magiced the chains away and walked over to the bed. Draco followed but Snape stayed back. 

“Come here Slave!” He obeyed and walked over to the bed. He looked scared and upset, but in reality Snape was so turned on, he already had pre-cum leaking from his slit. Good thing these pants are so tight he thought to himself. 

“Draco hold him…closely, Hold him like you hold me. Severus do the same.” Harry was enjoying himself far too much.   
“Kiss him Draco” Draco tilted his head upward and began a one-way kiss with Snape. Severus only returned the kiss when Harry ordered him to. Harry stood and walked over to the others and watched as both ravished the others mouth. Slowly raising his head he started a three ways kiss. Snape’s tongue was very long and could do magic if used in the right area’s. 

“Enough of all this shit Draco I need to fuck you!”  
Draco broke his kiss with Snape and started to lick and tease Harry’s lobe. 

“Don’t you want to undress me first?” Draco’s innocence was so bloody hot that Harry could barely manage to control his urge to fuck him fully…well not clothed but painted.   
“Snape you will help me! You may only use your teeth but if you leave a mark I will insure you never leave this room!”  
Snape lowered his face to Draco’s chest and began to peel off his tie. 

Harry on the other hand bolted for his treasure. As he nibbled at the pale boy’s cock trying to de-robe him, Draco was hissing and whimpering in painful pleasure.   
“Gods Harry I need you to fuck me…” Draco was panting when Harry was peeling the paint from his ass crack.

Harry flicked his tongue along the entrance when ever he felt Draco was calming. Once the talk at hand was finally completed he stood and pointed to the bed.

“Lay on your back” Snape did so and pushed himself so the top of his head was in the middle of the bed. Harry brought over a pillow and placed it under the Professor’s head creating a better passage for his young lover. “You will suck Draco’s cock with all you skills! You will enjoy it!” 

“Draco got on all fours and positioned his cock at Snape’s mouth. Harry knelt behind Draco and lubed up his fingers with his own saliva. Snape had already begun sucking on Draco’s head which he was rewarded for by a moaning Draco.

“Please Harry I need you” Harry pressed one finger in, then a second. He brushed Draco’s prostate several times before removing his fingers. He slid the whole length of his cock inside his lover’s hole before retreating. Harry fucked Draco while Draco face fucked Snape. Draco pressed his dick into Snape’s willing throat over and over. 

“You’re so tight Draco!”

“Oh gods Harry your so big!” 

“Harder Harry!” Harry slammed with all his might over and over…

“FASTER!” Harry was going as hard and as fast as he possibly could. All three men were perspiring and panting heavily. Draco couldn’t take all the pleasure much longer and once he felt a warm stream fill his hole he yelled “My Draco you don’t taste half bad!”

“Don’t get used to it Snape this was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity!”  
******  
Please review my darlings!


End file.
